


Love Is A Battlefield

by Jaz_loveprizeforlife



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forgiveness, Gay Sex, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, Lies, M/M, Marriage, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Possessive Behavior, Protective Asami Ryuichi, Regret, Relationship Struggles, Romance, Rough Sex, Trouble relationship, asami wants akihito back, happy ending I promise, want to make things right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaz_loveprizeforlife/pseuds/Jaz_loveprizeforlife
Summary: Akihito heart was broken once he found out that Asami was getting married without letting him know. Almost two years later Akihito is back at Tokyo to continue his life and hopefully with one else. But how will he feel when Asami wants him back and will do anything to make that happen.





	1. The start of the downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so please be kind, I am very new at this but very excited and hope you guys will like it.

It all just happened so quickly, just about a year ago, things took a turn for the worst when Akihito discovered Asami cheated and lied to him. It was one of the worst days of his life as Akihtio though knowing he went through hell and back with Asami from meeting him for the first time, from being attacked or kidnapped by his enemies, and being saved many times by Asami, Akihito though they finally gone past all the bad to start something good. And for awhile it was beside being a possessives bastard sometimes Akihito believe that Asami really care for him, to protect him from harm, making passionate love to each other, look out for one another, and maybe even love one another, even though they never said it, they felt it or at least that’s what Akihito though until that day he found out a dark truth.

It started out a normal day Akihito was heading to work to get started on his next scoop, his boss called him in his office to give Aki his new assignment that the boss guarantee was going to bring in the big bucks if he gets the job done. The assignment was to take photos of the daughter of a prime minister of China, word has it that she is marrying one of the most wealthiest bachelors in Japan, but the mystery was who was “The Bachelor” as no name was revealed. To Akihito the assignment was plain and simple all he had to do was find out who the mystery Bachelor was and get photos of them together. He took in all the sources his boss gave him and follow up on it, but that was a day he wished he didn't take the job but if he hadn't he would’ve never discovered the truth of Asami’s betrayal. Akihtio follow up on one of the sources and where exactly they were meeting up, It was surprising a little far from Tokyo but I'm a very fancy and huge restaurant / hotel, five star and difficult to get into since it’s always reserved for only the wealthy and the fame, lots of uptight security with lots of cameras and guards everywhere but lucky for Akihito he was master of sneaking into highly guarded places and fancy parties. His plan worked out perfectly, first he disguised himself as a deliverer to drop off food crates for the kitchen once he met his way in he made an excuse and sneak into one of the restrooms where he changed into a waiters uniform, he wash his face and brush his hair back you look ready to go. Once he left the restroom he made went back to the kitchen where they were serving the plates luckily nobody recognize him. He took a plate of champagne glasses pretending to know where to go despite the fact that he didn't he follow the other waiters and waitresses and headed to the dining area where they're supposed to serve their guests but Akihito priority was to get the photos and get going. About 20 minutes pass by and the host finally announced of the Chinese Prime Minister was on his way and for everyone to be prepared. Akihito was excited he was going to take the photos and make big bucks out of it “_and if it all goes well I might be the one to take Asami out to dinner_,'' Akihito thought, giggle with some excitement as he can’t wait to show off to Asami.

Finally the Prime Minister finally met his way to the dining area made his way to be seated at the end of a very long dinner table where he's having lots of his friends and family come to join them for dinner. A few of the fellow friends and family came falling behind him to the table and Akihtio was Was taking pictures of the Prime Minister in a few of his fellow friends but the big scoop he was waiting for was the minister's daughter and her new fiance who is who was coming up next. Just as Akihito got his small camera that he was hiding in his sleeve in position to take the picture and as he was about to take the picture his finger got stuck, he was frozen place he could not move as if you cannot believe what he was seeing but there's no denying it even from afar it was him right next to her holding her arm as she was holding his walk on the way to the table with the prime minister it was him Asami Ryuichi. He was here at this luxurious gathering sitting next to the prime minister daughter looking as dashing as he is the most handsome and yet dangerous person in the room.

“_No way, there's just no way it’s him_” Akihito thought as he really couldn’t believe he was the mystery bachelor and the daughter was going to marry. Akihito hide in place behind other guest and servers trying to keep out of Asami sight as much as he can but still observe the situation as Akihito was still in denial, there is just no way that Asami is the man she was marrying he was wasn’t the type to marry and settle down or to Akihtio at least it seems that he's never really was interested in marriage or children. But the denial came crashing into reality once the Prime Minister stand up with his glass in his hand and made an announcement to his friends and family.

“I wish to make a toast to celebrate this glorious day as my daughter Mei, is getting married to one of the most powerful and wealthiest man in Japan Asami Ryuichi, I know you will take good care of my daughter and make good in our future.” said the Prime Minister. With that being said there was no more reason to deny it, Akihito was beyond shatter he thought he knew what pain was but obviously he didn’t as his heart never hurt as much as it did that day. Akihito ran to the restroom again trying to pull himself together as he didn’t know what to do next now that he knows the truth. All he knew was that Asami was getting married and there was no point of Akihito sticking around no more, he Akihito had to come to a decision that he would hurt him but needed to be done. First, he would complete what he came here to do and take photos as much as it hurts seeing the Mei holding hands in such a loving matter with Asami, he took the pictures and left the dinner party. Secondly, he would upload, edited, and send the photos to his boss tonight as it will hit the newspapers and media in the morning and the paycheck he’ll receive as it seems he will definitely going to need it now to start his new life. Lastly, he would comfort Asami, as Akihito came home to pack everything he needed which was mostly his clothes and cameras as he waited for Asami to come home to say his goodbyes even Aki feels he didn’t even deserve that but it was for Akihito peace of mind as this most likely the end of their relationship or the relationship he though they had together. As Aki though about this he starts to cry wonder how he can be so dumb and to think he was the one and only for Asami, as he hold chest trying to beathe as the pain was overwhelming, but he needed to pull himself as he need to be strong and learn to live his life again on his own without Asami.

The moment Asami opens the door to his penthouse and he knew right away that something was off. Akihito would have a cheerful “welcome home” greeting for him, where the atmosphere is warm and welcoming, and is dinner prepared as they talk about their day. But today didn’t feel like that, it was cold and gloomy, there was no welcoming or dinner only Akihito sitting on the couch with his head down and his bags pack next to him. “Akihito”, Asami called out to get response from him and all Aki did was look up to him with sadness in his eyes as it looked like he was crying. “We need to talk to” as Akihito finally spoke, and Asami knew it was nothing good so he filled a glass of whiskey first before sitting next to him. “I went to the dinner party of the Prime Minister of China today,” Akihito said, not being able to look at Asami in the eyes. “I see ...so I take you saw everything then,” Asami responded; “Yes, I did for a job I came to take pictures of the prime minister's daughter and her new fiance... only to see you there...with her” Akihito said with no response he continued, “We’re you ever going to tell me? About the engagement ever? Or where you going to continue tagging me along for fun until it was over?” Akihto said this time with more fiery in his tone this time. Asami sign at first he also wasn’t expecting for him to find out now so soon until he was ready but the truth is he wasn’t sure how to go about it because even though he wanted to tell him the truth to spare his feelings and move on at the same time he wasn't as ready to let him go. He had to admit to himself that he's very attracted to Akihito in every way shape and form from as feisty spirit, his fiery eyes, and beautiful body but he was young he has a whole life ahead of him as Asami was a businessman to the very end and had to make choices in life for the future and he made the choice of marriage as he must produce heirs and growth for his business for the future unfortunately Akihito couldn’t provide that. “I was going to tell you eventually, it wasn't my plan to string you along…...but yes I am getting married... and it's official there’s no turning back. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner it just wasn't the right time” as Asami said with a bit of coldness to his tone as there was no point in sugarcoating the truth Akihito reponseded back this time with more anger, “Almost two years we live together when was it ever going to be the right time we live together, we eat together, we sleep together, you have to understand that at this point that's what I thought we were…..together and nobody else, And now you're telling me you're getting married and you're sorry and that's it….. “ Tears start overflow in his eyes the pain was started unravel more and he couldn't hold back anymore, “ just answer me this question” Akihito said as Asami look at him listen, “ did you ever really love me?” Aki asked. “l know it's a cliche question but after all this time did you ever actually feel something or anything for me?” Akihito said as he waited for an answer from Asami which felt forever and Asami finally responded, “I care for you but love is something I can never really use in my world unfortunately in my world only two things matter money and power as cruel as it may sound this is the way of life unfortunately that is also my life.” Asami said with very little emotional to it all he can do is speak the truth. As silence falls on them again Akhito finally speaks “this doesn't have to be your way of life is something you choose to I could have given you much better life if you let me but if this is what you want, I won't get in your way I'm packing my stuff and leaving tonight this is my way of saying goodbye I promise I won't bother your world again,” and with that being said Akihito took his stuff and left didn't bother to look back, he saw that there was no point to fix this relationship it was impossible as long Asami believes this is how the world works and there was no point, there was no future for them anymore.

Deep down Asami wanted to stop him from leaving and hold him and never let him go but he knew that he couldn't not this time knowing what is to come he couldn’t keep trying keep him around pretending like nothing's going on he had to let him go as much as didn’t want to. But in the back of his mind Asami really did wonder was he really doing the right thing?


	2. Akihito's Revive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Akihito life and point of view after Asami, he it shows his struggles and how he made it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank you guys for your support I happy that the first chapter went well I definitely going to make good on my promise and update as much as i can. All I ask is for you guys continue support, thank you all very much.

_Two Years Later._

Akihito Pov.

It's been two years since that fateful day, the day he walked away, the day he left without looking back, the day Asami me crush his heart and soul. The first 6 months has been the hardest of his life as he tried to move on but the pain still lingered as his emotions was too overwhelming to handle there have times when he had to cry himself to sleep. It has became even more difficult looking at the front page news of Asami"s wedding him and Mei together as husband and wife. Akihito stayed home that day feeling sick to his stomach wishing that Asami would come back for him realize he made a mistake and would take him home or that was all a bad dream but it wasn't this was reality, he became very depressed and lonely to the point of suicidal thoughts can into play but luckily at the moment his friends Kou and Takato came to check on their friend as they know he's been going through a rough time and they try to be there as much as possible. One of his friends may a suggestion that maybe it's best to try to get away from it for a while, leave the city or the country for a while so Akihito can explore yourself and get back to himself again. It wasn't a bad suggestion at one point Akihito did had at one point had lively and active life before Asami, maybe leaving may actually do good for him to get back himself if not better than what he used to be. To Akihito's luck again the moment he came back to work the next day his boss told everyone that they were pairing with a travel magazine company. They're going to need a few photographers to travel to take photos according to her their assignments. This was exactly what Akihito needed to see the world differently, the world bigger than what he knows, a world without Asami. He immediately told his boss he'll take the job and with less than a week he was on a plane to his first assignment in America in New York City. Akihito was excited as it was time for him to expand his profession as a photographer, learn more, and hopefully make a name for himself.

The first assignment was of course was a bit difficult especially for Akihito who did know much English so he decides to take up some classes that was offered by the company of course to brush up on his English which helped along the way. Next few assignments let him travel all around the world and see me places he had never been to before, he went to Los Angeles then out of the country to Italy, then Africa, Europe, Egypt, Asia, Australia, then back to London where he had his final assignment before heading back home to Japan. He had a great time in London he met great people and took the amazing photos. Akihito really made a name of himself as his photo always became front page of the travel magazine making him one of the top photographers in his country he was beyond happy and proud of himself for making that happen. But he did not only give thanks to the hard work he's done with his camera but the people that he came to know that help him along the way such as his new friend Jonathan. Jonathan Sato is a 26 year old half Japanese half English photographer / graphic designer. Him and Akihito met during his travels in Australia and they hit it off right away when and when Jonathan realize that Akihito next stop was to London he told ahead that's what he was going too as it was also his home. So the opportunity was given to become Akihito tour guide around London and Aki accept the offer. Its turns Aki and Jon have many things in common despite the fact John is from an upper-class family, his father owns a few art galleries Jonathan always try to make it on his own and earn his own keep as he had just as much passion for photography as Akihito does.

Only a few days in London left before Akihito return home to Japan as he was working on editing photos on his laptop in the hotel where he was staying, he suddenly received a text from Jonathan; "Hey are you doing anything tomorrow I know this great Café you have to try out their danishes that is to die for." Jon Texted. Akihito smiled, him and Jon really become close since they met, Akihito never put in much thought of making new friends during his travels but he’s glad he did this past year and a half has been the best thing that happen, to get back on his feet and grow again and move on from his painful past. As Akihito texted him back, “If you put it like that I definitely can’t say no.” Akihito responded. He quickly got a text back from Jon, “Awesome! I'll come tomorrow morning to come pick you up, I’ll text you to let know when I’m outside the hotel, have a goodnight Aki see you tomorrow.” Jonathan texted with excited as Akihito responded back, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then have a goodnight yourself.” As Akihito close his laptop and call it a night looking forward to tomorrow. The next day Jonathan kept his word and took Akihito to the cafe he talked about the day before and it was a really nice cafe it was large and the smell of sweet cakes and coffee was lively, Aki obviously liked it very much. As they took their seats and order a nice cup of coffee and danishes they started chit chat having great conversations about work, life, and other stuff, even laugh a little bit but then Jonathan stop in mid-conversation and begin to blush, “there's a reason why I actually brought you here today Aki,'' Jon said, as he started to avert his eyes from Akihito, trying to relax and take a deep breath he continued, “ the truth is the reason I brought you out today is because I know you're leaving in a few days to back to Japan but with that being said I don't want you to leave without me telling you how I feel.” Jonathan finally looked up at Aki and told him truth how he felt, “The truth is I really like you I liked you for a while and I know it we only knew each other for a few weeks since we met in Australia but I never felt this close with anyone in a long time and I did try to deny it first that their feelings but the more I think about it the more I can't stop thinking about you, you're such a great person you are just as passionate about your work as I do and every time I'm around you I have the best time, and if I'm being very honest I'm very I think you're very beautiful person.” Jon said clearly as Akihito has a shock look on his face Jonathan continued and said, “Akihito, will you go out with me?”

Akihito was shocked he obviously did not expect to have someone confessed their feelings for him during his travels is nothing that he plans to do nor did he really want it after what he has been through the last thing he thought about was starting a new relationship. But deep down he feels bad to reject Jonathan offer truth be honest Jon is a good looking person, very young and handsome, very kind tell him, and they have a lot in common but there's just no way this could work out especially with Akihito going back home, there's no way that this long distance relationship can work it just something that he was ready for. “I'm sorry” Akihito started out, “ but this cannot work out the truth is 2 years ago I got out of a pretty bad relationship and it really hurt me to the core, which is one of the main reasons I took this job and started traveling it was my way to getting away from all of it and start fresh ,and you seem like such a good guy I know you be kind to me but I just don't think this is the right time and plus I'm going back home soon so we won’t be able to see each other if I'm in Japan and your here in London,” Akihito said as he puts his head down feeling bad to reject a nice guy but he just wasn’t ready. Johnson took a deep breath and said, “ well the truth is their was another surprise I wanted to tell you that I took a job offering at a hosting an art gallery that my father is opening in Japan I was going to come with you,” Jon said as Akihito looked at him at him surprised and confused, “And I understand it's not easy being rejected but I understand if you're not ready yet but I'm not ready to give up yet truth is we have a lot more common than you think, I also went through a pretty bad breakup myself a few years ago I told myself I didn't really need a relationship after that but until I met you that change you can say that I think you're very special, and so even if you're not ready now I hope you'll be ready soon I won’t give up yet but until then we’ll remind friends as I really would like your support for the opening,” Jonathan declared.

Akihito was surprised how determined Jonathan was he gave him credit for that even though Aki he didn't think he'll change his mind about dating and he's glad that someone really cares for him and he's glad that he’ll have a friend coming to Japan with him, “Of course I most definitely will be there to support you Jon and thank you for understanding.” Akihito respond, as they finish up their coffees and head back to work. The day was almost over and Akihito can't help but think about the confession of Jonathan made to him, it bothers him because for some reason that moment he thought about Asami, he didn't know why, he hated the fact that he did because he didn't want Asami to have any control over him anymore but deep down there is still a piece of him in his heart that still misses him even though it's over now Asami already moved on with his life and the more Akihito think about the more he thought _“maybe it won't be so bad if I moved on myself”_ in due time of course maybe he will considered Jonathan's offer he just hope that going back home will be a good thing for him as he also hopes to never bump into a Asami or his wife.

Finally the day has come to return home after a year-and-a-half of work he is finally returned home to Japan as he gets on the plane with Jonathan he looks forward to seeing his family and friends again Kou and Takato, he cannot wait to tell him about his travels, everything you seen, and introduce them to Jonathan another friend to the group that they can invite for beers and hangouts. But for some reason Akihito felt that something was off like if something was going to happen; he wasn't too sure and just ignore the feeling and thinking maybe he just anxious to go home, but little did he know that a certain crime lords there waiting for him, for his return to home and his return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be called "Asami's regret" will be coming up soon.


	3. Asami's Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's point of view of what happen with him during those two years while him and Akihito have been apart.

Asmai Pov.

Two Years Later.

These last two years has been hell and back for Asami. When Akihito left that day things went from bad to worse over time.   
First, the day he got married he wasn't it at all excited he wanted a quick and finish ceremony but his bride to be was a spoiled child who wanted to a big and glamorous wedding, which was loud and annoying for Asami having to hang around with these fake and boring people. 

Secondly, he was forced to live in this ridiculous big mansion that her father bought as a wedding gift for both of them to live in; Asami really didn't want to sell the penthouse so he kept it he honestly could not find it in his heart to sell it knowing it carried so memories of him and Akihito.

And lastly the marriage itself was honestly horrible and annoying, Mei grow up with everything given to her and never earn anything. A spoiled child as Asami refers to her as she always wants to most expensive jewelry and clothes, go out to party almost every night, and brag to your friends that she's married to the richest man in the world throw his name everywhere for everyone to know and it was out right annoying as hell. Not to mention she was god awful in bed Asami could not get any pleasure from Mei it was bad to the point that Asami stay over at work to avoid his wife as much as possible they rarely ever slept together only less then a few times over the time they were married which wasn't for very long. After only a year of marriage they divorced due to Mei own infidelity and getting pregnant by another man Asami took the opportunity to get rid of her and take the property's that was now rightfully his that was settled in the divorce. 

That was the only reason he married her to begin with it was a deal her father and Asami made in order for him to take over shipment trades and properties in China, it was all for business which honestly felt like a waste of time. Within a few months after they marry the Prime Minister passed away due to a heart attack and all the properties that were under both our names but now all legally his. 

But in truth none of this made Asami happy; having more power and wealth than everyone and every leader in Japan, and yet he was unhappy and unsatisfied with his life. There's no point in denying it he knew why because he didn't have him by his side “Akihito”. Every day when he did have to come home to that mansion it was cold and hollow he hated being there, so every so often he was actually sneak back to sleep in the penthouse, he seems to have an attachment to this place like if he couldn't escape once again from the memories of this place, thinking back when him and his beautiful lover sharing this bed, attack his lover soft plump lips, leaving marks all over his neck, feeling is smooth creamy skin having him while looking into those fiery eyes that always turns him on, ripping off his clothes, having Akihito moan his name over and over again as Asami ravish him. Sex with Akihito was always exquisite compare to any other partner he ever had Akihito top all of them by miles, it was always pleasurable for the both of them that they can go on and on for hours, Akihito was in fact the best lover he ever had.

Now divorced the first thing he did was return to the penthouse but even with that it still not enough. Over these two years all he could ever think about was Akihito, how he missed so much more than he ever thought, miss his beautiful smile and his fiery spirit, everything about Akihito he missed. Akihito was there for him to understand and love him for who he is and not for his wealth or status. Asami admitted he regretted it, he regret letting him go, he regret marriage, he regretted everything because of Asami’s selfish ego for wealth and power he lost one person that could ever truly love him, and for once in his life also admit that he might have actually love him too and never realize what he has until lost him. Now Asami was desperate to have him back and he'll do anything to win him over, he’ll even admit to Akihito that he was wrong and Akihito was right and he was right when Akihito said he would have had a better life with him, if Asami could he would go back in time and tell his past self that he was a damn fucking fool. Only a fool would let someone as beautiful as Akihito go and Asami knew now what he has to do and do everything in his power to make it right.

Not long after Akihito left Asami try to get tabs on him we will have guards so often follow him around report back to him of his doings. But unfortunately as fate would have it Akihito left the country and it became difficult to keep tabs on him on his travels from his understanding from one of his guards that he took a job offering traveling for a magazine company. I guess the saying is karma is a bitch was an understatement Asami was pissed that he could not keep close on Akihito, he was irritating to say at least but he had no choice but to wait for his return. Asami try to keep tabs on his assignments where he was traveling to, and what hotel he was staying, who he was with and when he'll return. Asami was anxious to see Akihito he knew he would not be forgiven so easily but Asami never the type to give up especially for Akihtio. 

When his assistant and friend Kirishima finally got back to him that Akihito is finally returning home Asami was for the first time in a long time excited. He’ll get Akihito back no matter what it takes, him and Akihito belong together and he will make sure nothing stand in their way ever again. Asami went straight to the airport wearing one of his favorite expensive suits and holding a bouquet of roses, he usual never this cheesy but Akihito is the exception to anything, “just you wait my love I will win you back no matter what it takes,” as Asami waits for his plane to land looking forward to seeing him again. 

But how will Asami react when he sees that Akihito did not come home alone and is stronger than ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the reunion of Asami and Akihito and i promise things will start to get interesting.


	4. The Reunion

The plane finally landed in Japan after a year and a half Akihito was finally back home and he was beyond excited.  
"Excited ain't we?" Said Jonathan, looking at Akihito seeing him smiling with excitement.  
"Yea it has been a long time, there’s so many things I got to show you and delicious food you have to try in Japan" said Akihito.  
"Will I'm looking for you being my tour guide than" said Jonathan mostly excited to spend more time with Aki I hope something will blossom between them.

As they made their way outside of the airport to catch a taxi Akihito stop in his tracks shock of what or who was in front of him, that moment when he stepped out of the doors he the last person he ever want to see "Asami...." Akihito whisper to himself.  
"Hey! Aki, are you ok?" Jonathan said with concern is voiced and confused of why Akihito just stopped in his tracks.  
"It's him..." Akihito responded looking down on the ground.  
"Who?" Jonathan said confuse what Akihito met Jon looked at the direction where he was looking at and saw a tall suit man holding a bouquet of beautiful rose. "Do you know him Aki?" Jonathan asked.  
Akihito nodded and said "he's...my ex," and Jonathan was shock that see that this good looking man is Akihito ex but also upset, too much of a coincidence for him to be here at the exact date that Aki comes home so it obviously he's here for Akihito and Jonathan obviously felt threatened and worried that because of his feeling towards Aki.

The moment Asami saw Akihito walk through those doors, his heart pounded Akihito is so beautiful all Asami wants to do at the moment is ravish those soft lips and take him home to his bed but he had to be patient and win Akihito back first. But after Akihito came through those doors another person followed behind him talking and smiling at him, it was obviously he someone Akihito met during his travels but why is he here with Akihito. Asami from feeling excited to becoming very irritated hope to God that he's no more than a friend because he would not accept Akihito moving on with someone else not now not ever.

Asami saw that Akihito look at his direction and took the opportunity to approach him it didn't matter to Asami that someone was there with him Asami was not missing the chance.  
"Hello Akihito, it's been awhile how are you?" Asami asked wanting to start a conversation.  
"I'm fine and you?" Akihito asked back but didn't look at him, he kept his eyes averted from his afraid to look at those golden that once trap him before he did not want to be trapped again.  
"Good actually better now that I have seen your beautiful face" said Asami seductively, not playing no mind to the other man beside him Asami proceeds to give his bouquet of roses to Akihtio. "If you don't mind Akihito I would like to speak with you alone, there are many want to talk to you about," Asami said as he waited for Akihito to accept his flowers.

Akihito looked dumbfounded as he look at the bouquet flower in front of him, they do look beautiful and Asami _“Danm he looks good”_ Aki though, especially in that suit as he hates to admit but Akihito was not dumb he didn't know what kind of games Asami was selling but he was not buying it. After working hard for two years to move on from Asami and get back at his feet why now does Asami decides to make contact with him especially like this. No, Akihito would not fall for this trap, not again not ever, he's stronger now and he is going to show Asami how strong he really became.

"Actually I do mind, I had a very long flight and I want to go home," Akihito said not accept the flowers in front of him, "And after two years of not speaking and then you show up here expecting we "talk", not happening you obviously made that very clear before, there is no reason for us to talk, GOODBYE ASAMI!!!

Akihito said annoyed with Asami presents he look at Jonathan and said, "let's go home Jon I'm really tired," as Akihito grab his arm to pull him to keep walking and get away from Asami but at that moment Asami step in front of Jonathan look at him in the eyes and Jon can see the hatred and death in his eyes it give him a sudden chill down his spine as he can tell this man is dangerous as Asami continue to asked, "I don't think we have been informally met my name is Asami Ryuichi and may I ask what's yours?"  
Jonathan try to put on a stone face and challenging his eyes back obviously from his tone this guy didn’t like that he was near Aki, “so this is the guy that hurt Akihito” Jon thought, feeling angrier by the minute, “and he has the nerve to be here and bother Aki,” feeling that he had to protect his friend Jonathan replied to his question, “My name is Jonathan Sato, I'm a “CLOSE” friend of Aki’s” Jon said strongly to show he wasn’t backing down, “him and I became “VERY” acquainted with one another, especially since we realized we both have a common interest in photography and many other things.” Jonathan said obviously hitting a nerve with Asami that didn’t look at all pleasant with that answer.

_“Who the hell does this guy think he is?”_ Asmai thought, he could tell by Jonathan's voice that he was trying to get under his skin and it was working especially knowing that Akihito got close to his man, if he could he would choke the life out of him right now but he didn't want to upset Akihito any more than he already has so that means he has to accept Akihito’s new friend so be it but he would not like it not one bit he just hope this man will stay in his place and keep his hands to himself. “Well..it's nice to know that Akihito made a friend during his travels I just hope that's all there is a “friend”, Asami said coldly as he was crushing the bouquet in his hand, “I am guessing your new here in Tokyo, please enjoy your time while you can but be careful of the city can be “dangerous” at night.”

Trying to throw an obvious threat to Jonathan, Akihito snap yelling at him, “Asami!!,” he scream catching Asami attention to him, “first you dump me in the worst way as possible, then you come here unannounced expecting you and I talk after two years of not speaking, and now your threaten my friend??? Honestly, you really haven’t changed, your the arrogant bastard you always been when will you learn that you can’t always have your way.” Akihito said with such fury as he finally look at Asami eyes, “why don’t you do us all a favor and go back to your wife or whoever she is and leave me alone, that's what you wanted that's what you get.”

As Akihito tried to leave again Asami grab his arm and narrow his eyes and said, “Please Akihito, let me explain I need you to hear me out.” as Asami was looking at him with sorrow and regret in his eyes he continued, “I know what I did to you was unforgivable I can’t blame you for being as anger as you are, but I really need you to hear me out there so many things I want...no I NEED to tell you, all I ask is for the chance for us to talk about this, no games I promise.” Asami begged hopefully Akihito would find it in his heart and consider it.

Akihito admits he was surprised to hear Asami beg like that, he can’t ever remember a time he has begged before so Aki is sorta caught off guard with that and not sure how to respond to that. But, in truth, there is still a lot he wants to say himself, if he really wants to move on its best to finally put it out all on the table, so might as well here what the bastard has to say and end this completely. “I’ll think about it, right now all I want to do is go home and rest and if you can let go of my arm that would help.” Akihito said still having doubt about his offer but Asami finally let go but before he does he make one last comment for departing, “I really do hope you’ll consider my offer I’ll be waiting for your call Akihito.” and with that Akihito and Jonathan left taking a cab home leaving Asami to staying there still holding the flowers hoping to speak with him soon.


	5. Asami's Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank you for all the great comments I read you guys have been such a great support I'm happy that some people has taken a liking to my first fanfic. I will say I have notice I made a few grammar errors in my chapters I do apologize for that, sometimes I only look over them once or twice and then only posted before realizing there could be so few mistakes I'm trying to still do better. Hopefully in the next few chapters the writing will better.

Asami stays there for a few minutes angry and hurt that Akihito left him like that and with another man without looking back at him. As Asami thought about that scenario he realizes that's exactly what he did to Akihito, "now karma really is a bitch" Asami thought and he sees now the pain he put Akihito through watching the one you love walk away hurts more than a bullet to the chest. "_Fuck_" he cursed himself knowing that he can lose Akihito to that "Jonathan" person because of his own ignorance, it made Asami blood boiled but still as he said to himself before he was not going to give up so easily not now, not ever.

Asami disposes the bouquet in the trash and walks back to his limo where Kei is waiting for him. Kei opens the door for his boss but before he does he sees a very angry Asami, "I take it things didn't go well Asami-sama?" Kei asks worried for his friend. "No, unfortunately, it didn't," said Asami in a cold tone as he entered his limo. As he takes out a box Dunhill and lights a cigarette he starts how much of a challenge it's going to be getting Akihito back especially now that his new so-called "_friend_" post a threat. It's obvious he has a thing for Akihito by the way he smiles and look at him, and even challenge Asami by mocking him with their friendship. Asami needs to get Jonathan out of the picture and away from Akihito without any real harm to him, that last thing he wants is the stress out Akihito more than he already has. "Kirishima I have a task for you that I need you and Souh to take priority of" Asami demanded.

Kei knew when Asami starts demanding in a deep tone and stern look he knew it was something very serious. "Yes, Asami-sama whatever you request will be done" as Kei is ready to listen and comply with his boss demands. As Asami takes the drag out of his cigarette and continues with his request and said, "I need you to do a background check on a man named Jonathan Sato, I want to know everything about him," said Asami. And Kei never deny his boss commands nor question about it but he was curious as to who exactly was this person that seems to get under Asami's skin, "if you don't mind me asking Asami-sama is there any particular reason that I should be aware of before I check on this person," Kei asked, wanting to know if this man is a threat to Asami or not. As Asami takes another drag out of his cigarette and he said in a deep angrier voice," a supposed "**_friend_**" that came with Akihito today but I believe he has other intentions with him I want to make sure that those intentions never come to reality." As jealousy eats up inside Asami wanting to make sure that no man or woman touch with belongs to him and Akihito belongs to him both body and soul.

Kei knows Asami to have a dangerous temper he seen Asami temper flares at people who crosses his path and end up being killed by a bullet to the head or tortured to death and when it comes to Akihito all of Tokyo...no all of Japan itself is at his mercy. As Kei wants to try to deescalate the situation before it gets out of hand he asks, "would you like me to take care of it Asami-sama?" in hopes to settle it in a less bloody matter. "No" Asami answer, "get one of the guards to follow him for a while and keep me updated, I want to know everything he's doing where he sleeps, eat, work, everything, and if he's hanging out Akihito I want a call right away to know everything they're doing," Asami demanded, wanted to make sure nothing get in his way with Akihito he continues and say, "and if I hear that he even so much touch Akihito I'll will take care of him myself," Asami said deadly serious as Kei knows not to get in his way as all he can replied "Yes Asami-sama" and he continues to drive.

Asami knew that he might be overstepping his bounties with Akihito by doing this but he cannot help himself as thought of him being touched by another man that's not him it's making him stir crazy. When he saw Akihito eyes again with the same fiery and passion he love so much he goes back to the past and wonder why the fuck did he let him go _"Asami you fucking fool"_ he thought and as it seems now things are more complicated then he thought as Akihito won't be so forgiven and Jonathan in the way this was going to be a challenge but it's one that Asami accepts and will win no matter what.


	6. Akihito's Worried

As the taxi cab is taken Akihito and Jonathan to their location there was nothing silent between them as Akihito was still mortified and angry about the whole situation back at the airport, the last thing you ever wanted after 2 years was to meet Asami let alone let Jonathan meet him. Still really pissed about how Asami treat his friend, as Aki looked at Jon he sees that Jon was looking at him with a worried look on his face as Aki asked, "what's with that looked?", as he wasn't likening that look on his face. Jonathan answer, "Sorry, I just worried about you, you just seem stressed out since the situation, are you okay?" Akihito was stressed as he was hoping to go home happy and peaceful but instead he's worried and annoyed by Asami appears who wants to bother and talk to him and he knows if he doesn't give him an answer soon Asami will come find him. He knows the man too well and knows what's to come, Asami was the type to get what he wanted regardless of the consequences, and here he was demanding we talk and handling him a bouquet of roses _"Is he serious? Flowers really?!?_ If he thinks I'm going to take that as an apology for what he did before it's not going to happen" Akihito thought as he was not going back down for this man not anymore. He thought he was ready to never see Asami again but fate unfortunately had other plans but no matter Akihito told himself he was stronger now and he's going to show it to the world including Asami.

As Aki was lost in thought Jon put his hand on Akihito shoulder which snap Aki out of his head and look at Jon as he said, "Its ok Aki I have your back no matter what, I just want to know you can always count on me when you need help." It made Akihito relieved and happy to know that he has a good friend by his side if there's one Akihito was always grateful for was having best friends like Kou, Takato, and now Jon by his side when he needed it.

As the cap finally stopped and got to their destination to Aki apartment; Akihito told Jonathan he could stay at his place for awhile until his own apartment was ready. Thankfully his friends Kou and Takato took care of his apartment while he was away he hopes to go see them and thank them once he keeps a good night's rest. Just as he inserted the key and open the door Akihito was quickly met with flying confetti, balloons, and a loud "SURPRISE" shouted at him.

Akihito almost fell back but was quickly caught by Jonathan as he realize that both his best friends was in the apartment waiting for him. "KOU", "TAKATO", as Aki jump toward them and hug both his best friends very happy to see them again.

"AKIHITO!!!" They both Kou and Takato scream of joy. "We missed you buddy" said Takato.

"Yea took ya long enough," Kou sarcastically said, as he look who's behind Aki he then asked, "who this guy with you Aki? Is he the friend from London you told me about?" Recalling what Aki said over the phone.

Akihito quickly answer, "yea, everyone this is my friend Jonathan Sato; Jon these are my two best friends Kou and Takato."

As Jon walked up to both of them to shake their hands and said,"It's nice to meet you both Aki told me so much about you two."

"Likewise," Takato spoke, "and thank you for taking care of Akihito."

"My pleasure, he has been a good friend to me and if you like I would like to invite everyone here to the opening of my new art gallery soon the more support the better," Jon said.

"Really?!?" Kou said happily, "If you don't mind having us then of course we'll come."

"Thank you" Jon replied.

"Hey Akihito, if your not too tired from traveling I bought lots beer of today to celebrate your return" Takato asked.

"Hell Yea!!" Aki cheered, "After the day I had I could use a beer; Hey Jon come on and join us." Aki handed Jon a beer they all sit around talking and joking with one another. Aki talk about his travels, the places he been to and seen, and the show his friends the pictures he took.

The celebration lasted for a good few hours until Takato and Kou finally left they both have work tomorrow. Aki set up the futon on the floor next to his bed for Jon to sleep on and finally Aki went to bed himself getting some rest. But as it finally went silent in his room and Jon falling asleep Akihito couldn't help but think about Asami. What exactly does Asami wants to talk about and why now after all this time. His mind kept wandering and he was starting to feel anxious as so many questions remain but Aki knows the only way to get answers is through Asami himself, _"Damn it"_ Aki thought as he really doesn't want to call Asami but its was either calling him, confront him, and finally be done with him once and for all or ignore him and have Asami come chase him down. Obviously not wanting to be harass he decided to call the bastard tomorrow and finally settle the score with him and get it over with. Akihito heart pounded nervously as it was finally time to face the crime lord himself one last time.

As Akihito finally close his eyes and get some sleep there's still one question remains in the back of his head will this really be the last time?


	7. The Call

As Akihito alarm went off waking him up he felt lousy and exhausted, because he knew in his mind today was the day he had to confront Asami. He couldn't get much sleep as he kept thinking over and over on what to say and how he will react but not 100% sure what's to come he couldn't help but feel in his gut that happen was going to happen.

As Akihito was thinking about all this he smells something delicious that made his worries gone away, coming from outside and he got up to go check and he sees Jonathan in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast and it smells amazing.

As Jonathan notice his present he quickly said, "Hey! Good morning and sorry I hope you don't mind me intruding your kitchen I made breakfast for both of us" Jon said with a smile. As Akihito was feeling hungry he replied, "No, your fine I could use a good morning, thank you, it smells great."

As Akihito took a seat at the kitchen table and Jonathan set the plate of food and a cup of coffee in front Aki and himself as they both relax and eat while they discuss their plans for today. "I have to go check the gallery today and do some paper and a meeting with my father who's coming to Japan a little later and other business acquaintances,"Jonathan said as he sighed realizing he's going to have one busy day and he continues and asked, "So what's your plans for today? I mean if your not busy you can help me in the art gallery today,"Jon suggestion hoping to spend time with him.

As Akihito thought about today he already made the decision to call Asami and meet with him but he didn't want to let Jonathan know that as Akihito didn't want him to get more involved than he already was he wanted to be fair to Jon and plus it was his problem to deal with and nobody. He knew Jonathan well insisted on coming if told him that so he made a quick lied and hope he believe it, "I can't today I have to drop off some photos later to the magazine company and of course hello to my boss while I'm there." Akihito feels bad for lying Jon as he didn't deserve it but he just doesn't want any of his friends to be involved in his mess.

"Alright I understand, but if your free later we could probably head to my place my apartment should be ready today and I want to check it out plus want to invite you over for dinner and thanks for letting me stay here for the night," said Jon, even though he's not trying to seem desperate to he really wants to prove himself to Akihito that he said when he can rely on.

"Sure, that shouldn't be any trouble but I'll give you a call and let you know when I'm free" Akihito replied, as they finish up eating and got ready for today.

Once Jonathan left Akihito sat on his couch looking at his phone contemplating what happen at the airport and will happen once Asami answers the phone as he takes a deep breath and dials Asami as he's prepared to get this over with. The phone only ring once and Asami quickly answers it "_jesus christ that was quick_" Aki thought as Asami was the first to speak.

"Akihito" Asami said in that deep hungry voice that shiver down Aki spine," I'm happy you called I was thinking about you." "Yea well I know you and I know you won't stop bothering me until I do" Akihito replied trying to one-up Asami and show that he's not afraid even though he's nervous as hell.

Asami chuckled, "you know me so well Akihito that's why your the only one for me" Asami stated as Akihito rolled his eyes he continues to say, "I would like to speak with you as soon as possible, if your free now I'll have Souh use the limo to pick you up and bring you to Sion." As Asami offered but to Akihito it sounded like a command but that wasn't going to fly with Aki as he was going to show him that if they want to talk about it's going to be on his terms not Asami's.

"No, if you want to talk to me it's going to be on my time and place of choice." As he doesn't trust Asami yet to be alone with him in his office, he would rather go somewhere more public and comfortable with. "The Ramen Shop a few blocks from my place, I'll WALK there and you can meet me there." Akihito said strongly and as he continues to say, "if you don't like it then there is nothing to discuss."

Knowing that Asami will have no choice but to agree he waiting for him to answer which felt like forever until he hears Asami chuckled over the phone as he said, "Fine by me, I'll even do you the favor and make reservations for us to be sited I'll meet you there in an hour, I can't wait to see you Akihito." And with that Asami hangs up.

Akihito cannot believe what he just agree to I mean he there in a public place where Asami can't do anything stupid but once again that gut feeling was coming back like if was telling him he was wrong and something was going to happen. But the bastard probably already made the reservation so it can't be helped, he can't back out now especially after it got this far but he needed to do this he needed to face Asami once and for all, Aki gets up and get ready to meet the crime lord himself.

Asami once again was excited, he just hopes his excitement wasn't crush again like before but he knew Akihito too well that he would rather deal with his own difficulties then let anyone be involved another great quality that Asami loves. "Kei, cancel my morning meeting make reservations for the ramen shop near Akihito's apartment and tell Souh to get the limo ready." Asami commanded. "Yes, Asami-sama" Kei responds and he bowed and left to do what he had been told.

Within less than a few minutes Asami was in the limo headed to his destination rushing to meet Akihito again. This time he hopes that he will stay and listen to him as he has so many things to say but the most important for Asami is to tell Akihito how he really feels about him the words that they never said before he will he say it now. He will everything and doing anything to get Akihito back his arms again.

Asami smile the way there thinking about Akihito, "_We will be together again soon my love and I promise we will never be apart again."_


	8. The Meeting

Akihito got to the Ramen Shop near his place feeling nervous as hell but his pride would not let him back down as he was trying to show Asami he was not afraid. As Aki got through the doors and walk up to the host about the reservations that was made by Asami the host quickly said, " Ah you must be Takaba -san we been expecting you, please come this way." As Akihito follows the host he takes him not to the regular dining area but up stairs to the private room that they have for the rich and famous, _"I should've known,"_ Akihito thought knowing Asami will always find a way to for them to be private.

When Akihito when into the room all there was a kotatsu (small dining table) and comfortable pillows to sit on. The room was filled with traditional Japanese decorations and from across the room was a big open window with a nice view.

Just as Akihito kneel down on the pillow and took his seat the sliding door open and then a few waitresses were coming out with all assortments of food ramen, sushi, crab, yakitori, sashimi, etc., Akihito was stunned that there was a lot of food there was no way he could eat it all even though it did looked amazing. As Aki was admiring the food the sliding doors open again this time it was the man he has been waiting for Asami.

Asami got it the ramen shop and heard Akihito just have arrived there and was waiting for him. He was pleased that Akihito didn't backed out and came alone, it made Asami smile knowing he get to have alone time with him and he can only hope that more will process between the two of them.

When Asami slide open the door he saw Akihito marveling at the food that he ordered, Akihito was always a lover of food he would never ask or take anything of expensive items like jewels or properties or anything of the sort and if there was one thing Asami knew how to get Akihito's attention was through his stomach for sure.

As they made eye contact for a while Asami was the first to speak; "I'm really glad you came and alone this time." As Akihito glared at him and responded, "Well whatever happen between us it our business, I'm not going to involve a good friend that had nothing to do with it." Akihito said strongly. It Asami annoyed that Akihito refer to that man as a "good friend" but he wanted to Akihito to only focus on him and nobody else.

"Indeed, let's eat while we discuss the reason we here today", as Asami took his next to Akihito and order a bottle of wine he couldn't help but look at the boy next to him eating his heart out, making satisfied moans as he chew and swallow and licking his lips afterwards Asami was feeling his pants getting tighter as all he wanted to do was attack him right there. Thankfully the wine came just in time and he needed a drink to calm him down.

Once he finally fill his cup Akihito was the first to speak, "Asami, why exactly are we here? If your just here to dine and eat with me then go do that with your wife please to waste my time" wanted to end this quickly Akihito now is demanding answers.

Asami took a sip of his wine before he finally spoke, "There a lot I want to say Akihito which might take a while to explain but the bottom line is...I miss you and I want you back." Just as Asami said that Akihito started to get up to leave but Asami grab his arm to stop him and said, "Please Akihito, I know your not happy with me right now and I don't blame you but like I said there is a lot to explain but if you give me a chance, I will tell you everything." Trying to plead with Akihito in hopes he stay and listen to him.

Akihito would say screw you and leave but he never seen a more sincere Asami, he's not used to seeing that pity look on his face. Now curious to know what he has to say he decided to sit back down. "I'll listen to what you have to say but no more games Asami all I want is the truth and that's it." The last thing he wants is mixed feelings and risk of being hurt again.

Asami breathe a sigh of relief grateful that Akihito change his mind and stay, "Thank you, and promise you no games," as Asami takes another sip of his wine he continues the conversation, "From one I'm not married not anymore I divorced Mei months ago she cheating and got pregnant with another man."

Akihito kind of shocked to hear that as he didn't know since you've been away from Japan during that time, "I would say sorry for your marriage but you probably deserved it what comes goes around Asami" Akihito stated.

"True, but I never loved her or care for her to begin with I only married her for business and that's it all for business" Asami said truthfully.

As Akihito hear him say that it doesn't make him feel any better marriage or not Akihito was still away for wealth and power that Asami feel was more important than him.

"So what? Now that your marriage is over you just want us kiss and make up and pretend like nothing happened? Because if think that's what is going to happen you can forget it." Akihito said as he was getting angrier.

"No, I know you won't forgive me so easily and I don't expect to you but there is something important I need to tell you that you need to hear." Asmai said waiting for Akihito to look him in the eyes so he can see the truth when he tells him about how he feels.

Asami put his hand on Akihito cheek look sweetly in his eye and said, "I'm sorry for everything, I regret everything I did especially letting you go; I realize that no power or wealth was worth losing you. Akihito went him anger to shook as Asami continues, "I know what I did was unforgivable but I am here to do everything in my power to make things right even if it means giving up my wealth and power I will do if it means I can be with you again."

As Asami gets closer to Akihito face less than an inch from his lips he said the words that Akihito wanted to hear for so long when they were together, "Akihito, I love you, I know I said I would never love anymore but that's not true I always loved you I was just a fool to not realize it until you were already gone but I need you Akihito please," as Asami slowly start to kiss his lips, "please give me another chance I love you."

With that Asami kiss his lips again with more passion with both his hands now cup to Akihito cheeks.

So many things are going through Akihito mind but Asami masterful kiss makes it hard to think at all. "_No, I shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop_" Akihito thought not sure what to do next.

What will happen next? Will Akihito forgive or fight?


	9. The Meeting part 2

Akihito felt frozen at his place as Asami continue to kiss his lips cause his mind start spinning, weak in the knees, feeling light headed and his heart pounding. Everything that Asamj just said just now was something that he did not expect a confession to come out of this conversation. Akihito was both surprised and confused you know what to make of all this confession especially now after all this time. Is even harder the thing with Asami masterful kiss making him lose focus on himself almost close to giving in.

"_No_" Akihito thought, this wasn't right he needed to stop before this goes any further or Akihito will lose himself completely to Asami. Especially with Asami hands started to roam all over his body feeling is touch giving him chills and yet feeling his warmth.

Akihito immediately shove Asami away breaking the lips that connect them as he start to catch his breath. "No" Akihito said looking down, "No, we can't do this we can't get back together" as tears started to show in Akihito he finally looked at Asami and said, "even if you are sorry you don't know how much it hurts when you never came back for me" tears falling down Akihito cheeks and he continues to say, "I waited for months before you got married, I waited for you to come back and tell me it was a mistake, but you never did and seeing the newspapers of you and your wife together like that even if it was for money and power it killed me inside to the point where I started thinking thoughts I should be thinking, do you know what you put me through it got to a point where I have to leave the country in order to get away from you."

Asami look at Akihito crying and his heart ache he didn't want to make Akihito cry he didn't want to hurt the boy that he loves so much. Asami didn't know what to do but he needed to show that he was sorry very thing so you got up to hug tightly and said, "I'm sorry." As Akihito continue to cry on chest Asami continues to speak, "I know I should've came back for you deep down I wanted to but when I heard you left the country for a job that you took I thought it was for the best then maybe this is what you need, I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to let you go so you live your life but every passing day since you were gone all I could do is think about you I've been thinking about you since the day you left and I still think about you to this day."

Asami finally let go of Akihito lift up his chin and looked into his eyes, "I don't deserve you I know that but I will fight for you in any way possible, I want to make things right all I ask for a second chance."

Akihito finally collected himself and move back a step back from Asami trying to gather up his thoughts and listen and take in everything Asami said. Just so much time has passed and Akihito grown up a bit over time to be stronger and wiser and if he gives in and gives Asami a second chance all that effort would have gone to waste. He doesn't want to risk being hurt again there's so many things that needs to be repaired the still hasn't been close to being fixed yet.

Akihitio looked back again at Asami eyes and said "Asami, thank you for saying sorry for what you put me through I know that your telling me the truth," as Akihito takes a deep breath and continues to say, "but also understand I just can't go off just giving you a second chance if you are sorry even if...you do love me...there's so many things that's still needs to be repaired like trust and I change too after 2 years gone by without a call from you and I took the time to get back on my feet collect myself and get back to my old self again...no even better, stronger, wiser person and if I just did give in what if I have learn?"

They stay silent for a minute this wasn't exactly what Asami he was hoping for but Akihito was right he took the time to get stronger and Asami shouldn't push Akihito to be in relationship with him right away as much as he wanted him to and now Asami knew it was going to take some time and effort to make things right again and earn back the trust that he lost.

"Your right," Asami said, "I can't force you to be with me but Akihito I will not stop until I win you back no matter how long it takes," that moment Asami came close again to Akihito lift up his chin once more and said, "remember when I saw those years ago I will chase you down to the end of the abyss meaning I will not stop until we are together again." Asami declared, showing Akihito the extent he will go to be with him.

"Until then I'll wait and be patient...for now" Asami said as he let go of Aki chin took out his dunhill cigarette and light it up before saying, "for now let's just enjoy our meal and have some time together."

They both sat back down to enjoy their meal or at least try to enjoy it, Akihito was trying to enjoy the food but he couldn't get everything Asami said out of his head for some reason it made it more uncomfortable sitting next to him. Akihito heart was pounding through his chest but confuse on the brain. He came here ready to fight Asami but now not sure what to do as old feelings started to creep back in but so did the pain that he felt before. Could he really give Asami a second chance or is it too late.


	10. Unlucky Day

After the Akihito had lunch with Asami he went back to his apartment. The first thing he did was lay on his bed as he felt a little exhausted from conversation he had with Asami. So many things still run through brain still trying to process everything Asami said to him the words he never thought Asami would use before until now, _"I miss you", "I need you", "I am going to win back no matter what", and "I love you"_.

Akihito face turn red as he bury himself in his pillow not sure how to feel about Asami's confession and if he should believe him. Feeling so torn inside not sure if he should be happy or angry all he knows it's that Asami will keep trying to win him over but in the end it up to him to make the decision.

All this confusion is causing Akihito to have a headache just as he was about to fall asleep his phone ring and saw Jonathan name in the caller ID. "Hey Jon, is everything alright? How the art gallery coming?" Akihito answer.

"Hey Aki, are you busy at the moment sorry to ask but we another person to help set up the gallery if you don't mind" asked Jon.

"No, I'm free to help I'll be on my way just text me the address" said Akihito.

"Thank you Aki your the best I owe you one I'll it to you right now" Jon said with excitement as they both hang up and Akihito start headed out.

Akihito was happy Jonathan call he could use a distraction after everything that happened today. Just as Akihito left the apartment little did he know he was being watched a pair of golden eyes.

Akihito made it to the art gallery he was surprised to see how big it was but he could obviously see that wasn't close to being done yet there really wasn't much on the walls or out in the area yet he understand why Jon call for help.

"Aki!" Jon called out. Akihito turned around to see Jon walking towards him.

"Hey Jon I'm here I can see why you needed help" Akihito said.

"Yea the workers are running late and there a lot to be done the gallery opens to tomorrow and there alot of stuff that needs to be put out unfortunately I on a tight I gotta get this done as soon as possible," Jon said a really worried he won't be ready for the grand opening tomorrow.

"Don't worry Jon I got your back all the way through just tell me what I need to do and I got it."Akihito said with positivity so Jon won't worried."

"Thank you Aki it means a lot coming from you" Jon said in a somewhat flirtatious matter and he continues to say, "the good news is we only had to take out as many as we can until the workers finally come hopefully by then we can get most of the work done and everything will be set for tomorrow."

Just a they started to put art portraits on the walls and decorating the hall Jonathan decided to make conversation while they're working. "How was your day by the way did you turn in your photo to the magazine company." Jon asked.

Akihito almost trip over his feet as he realized he forget that he didn't tell him this morning of what he was really going to do today. Think it was best he didn't know Akihito continue to lie, "yea there's nothing special just turning in photos, editing work, all that stuff, nothing interesting" as Akihito try not to look at Jon and hope to drop the conversation he changes the subject. "What about you? I mean besides this how was your day going? How was the meeting?" Akihito said trying to change the conversation to him.

Just as Jon was about to respond they heard something walking through the doors. Both Aki and Jon went to go check as they assume it was the workers but instead it was someone that they didn't expect to see.

"Asami!?!?!," Akihito said surprise to see him here as he just had lunch with the man no longer ago. "_Why of all places why he would be here?_" Akihito thought.

Jon was just as surprised but more annoyed that he was here, "Excuse me but we're not open to the public yet so unless your lost, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Jon said as his eyes started to challenge Asami.

Jon and Asami glare each other down and Akihito felt like a fight was about to break out any moment so he step in between then asked, "Asami why are you here?" Akihito nervously said, as he didn't tell Jon they just had lunch together earlier.

"I have a scheduled meeting with Mr. Seto Senior himself about the multiple charities fundraiser I'm donating to and running," Asami said with a smirk as he see Jon looking irritated, "and he personally ask me to come as he would like to meet me."

At that moment Seto Senior finally came to greet his guest, "Ah Mr. Asami it's a pleasure to meet you and oh I see you met my son and his friend," as Senior came to shake Asami hand.

"Yes it pleasure as well but I'm surprised to see that the place is not close to being finished yet?" Asami questioned.

"Ah yes unfortunately the workers I hired are running late so there's going to be a delay." Senior respond.

"Well if you need some extra help for the time being I can ask my best men to come," said Asami as he took out his phone and made a quick call to Kei, "park the limo I need you and Souh to assist with the art gallery," Asami hang up the phone without a response.

"Asami you are just too kind come with me and we'll have some tea and discuss more" Senior said as he led the way and Asami follow not before he look at Akihito and wink at him (causing him to blush) and walked away. Akihito felt tense at the moment _"so much for a distraction"_ Aki thought. Not long after that Kirishima and Souh walked in to help set up the gallery.

It was about an hour later when the workers finally came and allow them to finish up the work. "Ughhh finally" Akihito said just happy to get this day over with and get away from this awkward situation.

Jonathan saw Aki and decided since they're free he might as well take the opportunity, "Hey Aki are you busy later, because if your not do you want to come by and check out my new place and I can maybe cook us some dinner." Jonathan was a little pissed that he didn't get a chance to be alone with Aki since they were interrupted hopefully this time he can. Akihito didn't think it wasn't a bad idea thinking that dinner sounded nice but just as he was about to answer they were quickly interrupted by Asami assistant Kirishima.

"Takaba-san I just received a call from Asami that he will be returning and would like to invite you, friend, and Seto Senior to dinner." Akihito was shock that Asami would invite his friend but either Jon father convince him or Asami have up his sleeve.

Jon quickly came next to Aki looked at Kei and said, "Kirishima correct? Please tell your boss we would love to BUT we unfortunately have other plans right Akihito?" As Jon looks at Aki for a response, "uhh yea we sort of already have things to d-", Akihito was once again interrupted this time by Seto Senior who returned from a meeting with Asami whose right next to him.

"Nonsense we all should be celebrating my son's first open gallery it wouldn't be much of a celebration without my own son and his friend." Seto Senior express happily. Aki and Jon stay silent for a moment is it wasn't going to be easy to say "_no_" to that. Jon bend forward to Aki ear and whisper, "it's up to you Aki I know it's going to be uncomfortable and awkward with your ex so don't hesitate to say no."

Akihito was happy Jon cared to help him out but he felt too guilty to say no to a Jon father who seem really proud of him. "No, I can join it's only fair, we should celebrate all of Jon's hard work, and this is the least I can do" Akihito said trying to smile despite the awkward situation. And with that being said everyone departed outside the gallery as Asami offer once more to give everyone a ride in his limo and Asami made sure the Akihito sit next to him. Akihito can only hope for a normal dinner but once his gut tells him something else will happen.


	11. Asami's Lucky Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10.5

After Asami's lunch with Akihito he had a hard time being focus, once again all he can think about was Akihito. After tasting his lips and feeling his body Asami wanted more but he couldn't without upsetting Akihito.

"Would you like to return to Sion or go straight to the penthouse Asami-sama?" Kei asked. Asami really wanted to spend more time with Akihito and as wrong as it is we want to know what Akihito plans for today.

"No, go to Akihito apartment I want to know if he has any plans today" Asami responded.

"Yes Asami-sama" said Kei As Asami waiting outside of Akihito apartment trying to come up with a plan to get the boy to spend more time with him until they see the door and Akihito heading out. Asami and his men follow Akihito and stop when they saw him walk into looks to be an empty building but looks to be that work being to it.

"I see... is this the art gallery by that... person" Asami said as he was a little Akihito was here.

"Yes Asami-sama this is the place by run by Sato Senior and his son." Kei answer.

"Interesting" said Asami as he looked out the window and smirk, he figured maybe it's time that Asami get to know about Akihito little friend.

"Kei make a call to Sato Senior and see if he's willing with me at this moment I will not take no for an answer" Asami said. Kei took out his phone and made the call luckily Sato Senior was more than happy to meet with Asami and everything fell into place.

Once Asami made his way in he can the gallery he could see that Jonathan was not thrilled that he was here and he became rude and told Asami to leave and to be honest if it was up to Asami he would've shoot him but he control his temper as he need to win Akihito and again. As for Akihito when we Asami come through those doors he was just as shock and well as he was blushing, probably thinking what happen at lunch. It please Asami to see Akihito didn't forget about the kiss.

Once Sato Senior ask Asami to tea and left Asami quickly wink at Akihito, he wanted to make sure that Asami would never stop thinking of him as much as he can't stop thinking Akihito. During his meeting with Sato Senior the old man went on about his son, how he will run the family one day and he'll have a great future and all this was boring to Asami until he got one piece of information that he never thought to hear that was gold for Asami to use to his advantage.

Turns out the Sato Senior has no idea that his son is gay and Jonathan family already set up an arranged marriage with someone else back in London. This piece of information pleased Asami to the fullest and he might need it in case Jonathan step out of line and put his hands where it doesn't belong. For now Asami will keep it a little secret to hold to.

Once the meeting was over Asami ask Senior to have his son and Akihito join him to dinner as celebration but the reason is to keep his eyes on Jonathan and keep close to Akihito. Asami wants to make sure that nothing happens between the two ever.

Once everyone agrees to join him for dinner and got into the limo Asami made sure Akihito stayed on his side as he grabs his hips and pull him closer. Akihito didn't fight as be didn't want to cause a scene. Asami obsessive with Akihito was reaching its peak, that kiss was not enough he needed more, he wanted more and he will try everything to make sure Akihito's attention is always on him and nobody else not even that Jonathan brat.

Will dinner be peaceful or will things get out of hand?


	12. Dinner Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this chapter it's a little more intense ;)

As they finally got to the restaurant and seated at their table Asami made sure the Akihito sat next to him but Jonathan wasn't backing down as he took the set next to Akihito on his other side. So far everyone's here at the table Akihito, Jonathan, Asami, Senior, Kei, and Suoh. Akihito felt more uncomfortable than he did back in the art gallery sitting in between the two men that don't like each other and feeling the tension between both all Akihito wanted to do was up and leave and forget about the day but he agreed to come along in order to celebrate Jon success.

"I wish to make a toast to congratulate my son Jonathan in a job well done I know you'll make me proud" Sato Senior announce as he raised his glass to everyone and as everyone did the same.

"Thank you father, I also wish to make a toast to my friend Akihito for being there for me when I need him" as Jon raised his glass to Akihito he continues to say, "I hope to also have you by my said in the future," as glass tap against each other in cheers Akihito felt kinda embarrassed what Jonathan said as he wasn't used to being praise that much.

But once Akihito look at Asami he saw murder in his eyes as he glares at Jonathan but Asami decides tonalso raise his glass and say, "I also wish to make a toast to Akihito for inspire me to do better, such as donating to the Charities at the art gallery and pushing me to be a better man I promise you I won't disappoint," said Asami with a smirk as he decide right and there to rub his hand on Akihito thighs under the table that almost made Akihito jump but trying his best not to make scene all he could do was glare at Asami in hope he would stop.

"My, my, Mr.Tabaka your quite the popular man in this table, having both good men praise you for inspiration your kinda a lucky charm ain't you" Senior said cheerful and jokingly.

"I agree he is a lucky charm" Asami said as he continues to run his hand against Akihito thighs getting close to the crutch of his pants. Akihito tried to push Asami hand away but no use.

Until Jonathan made a ask a question that interrupted the moment, "Aki, are you still free tomorrow to come to the art gallery I really going to need my best man and supporter to be there," Jon said as he touch Aki hand.

At that moment Asami saw blood and his anger got the best of him as he accidentally shatter a glass cup in his hand cause a cut on his hand. Everyone in the table look shock of what happen. Kei immediately went to attend Asami wound as Suoh left to get the first aid kit from the limo.

"I apologize everyone I might have been holding this fragile glass too tight" Asami said looking straight at Jonathan with a deadly look in his eyes that clearly said "_you better stay away from him"_ in it.

Feeling the tension getting worse Akihito excused himself to the bathroom as he felt like he needed to breathe. Once he got inside and quickly got to the sink to wash his face to calm himself down but right when he looks up at the mirror he realized he wasn't alone. "Asami!" Akihito shouting as the next thing he knew he was turned around and was shelves against the wall and Asami attack his lips.

"A...sa...mi ...st..op.." Akihito was trying to say but his lips were covered with Asami's. Akihito tried to push on Asami's chest to get away but his effort was futile as Asami took his wrists and pull it over his head as he continues to attack his lips. Hold Akihito wrists with one hand Asami other hand started trailing down his body and eventually under his shirt were he starts to rub Akihito nipples along with him kiss down to the boys neck, nipping at it till eventually Asami bit hard enough to leave a mark.

Akihito started to moan so sweetly as his legs started to started to shake uncontrollably. "No", Akihito wanted to say but he was losing his mind with Asami touch like his body was melting as he can feel at any moment he was going to give in. "No I can't I need to fight before it goes too far" Akihito thought as he use every last strength he had to break free from Asami grip and quickly ran out of the bathroom.

Akihito return to the table and not long after Asami did as well. They both took their seat not saying a word Jon look at Aki suspicious he knew that something might happen. Akihito was red from cheek to cheek and he squeeze his thighs tight together trying to hide his erection, he can't believe what happen he don't know what possess Asami to attack him like that know knowing full well he still on the hot seat.

"Hey are you ok Aki? Do u want to head out?" Jon ask concern about Akihito.

"Yea I think that would be best," said Akihito wanted to go home and end this crazy day.

"Ah before I forget I want to make another announcement that I almost forgot to tell you son" Sato Senior started to say when he look at noth Asami and Jonathan and continue to say, "I'm pleased to say that Asami is going to be our new sponsor for the upcoming gallery, I know with his influence he can attract a lot of attention for us."

Jon was both shocked and pissed of all people why him, "ughh father not to be rude but don't you think we have enough influence and attention is a sponsor from Asami really necessary?" Jon question as he didn't like the idea one bit.

"Nonsense son, Asami is one of the top political figures in Japanese and a powerful businessman having him as a sponsor will definitely bring good his good name to ours." Senior explain, as he continues to say, "it's for your future to continue the Sato legacy you must mingle with the top folks don't you agree?"

Jon felt defeated by his father words knowing he didn't want to disappoint him, "Yes father" is all he can say as look back down. Akihito felt sorry for Jon he knows his father is trying to look his interest but I don't think he ask what Jon wanted.

"Then that's settles it I look forward to seeing everyone tomorrow at the grand opening" Senior said as they cheered one more last time before finishing up and head home.

Once dinner was over and everyone starting heading own homes Akihito couldn't help but worry for Jon after what his father announced and he knows that Asami isn't the easiest to get along with Akihito felt like he had to do something. After thinking about a long and hard Akihito decided the only way to make things right if he talks to Asami, as much as he rather not after what happen today, but to avoid anymore messy drama it's best he comforts Asami about it. _"I just hope I won't regret it"_ Akihito thought.


	13. Complicated Breakfast

After a long restless sleep Akihito got up, shower, and got dressed. Last night Akihito made the decision even after all the fiasco that happened last night Aki decided to call Asami to discuss some things that involved a lot of tension between him and Jon and hope to make peace and relieves less stress on his friend and mostly on himself.

*_Last Night_*

"Akihito I'm surprise to get your call are you feeling lonely without me" Asami said with a little teasing and maybe even seducing Akihito. Akihito would love to hang up on the bastard but he called for a reason so might as well get it out of the open.

"Listen Asami I'm still very pissed off of that little stunt you at the restaurant now because you I have a mark on my neck I have hide I hope you know that didn't get you out of the hot seat not one bit." Akihito said seriously.

"I understand your upset I did cross the line with that but you were also blame you make it hard for me not to touch you" said Asami, although what he said is true it's not the only reason why. When Jonathan put his hand on Akihito Asami lost it and just wanted to mark Akihito to show that man and everyone in the world who he belongs to. Wanted to make things right Asami asked, "Is there I can do to make up for it?"

Akihito saw a window of opportunity and asked, "actually there is but I like to talk about it with you face-to-face and whenever I say you must agree to," Akihito said as he noticed that Asami stay silent probably feeling suspicious about what he said as Aki could continue to say, "and if you agree I'll forgive you for what you did tonight." That's should do that trick as he hear a short chuckle over the phone.

Asami was little surprise Akihito wasn't always the type to negotiate without good reason and Asami was curious to know. "Very well I'll agree to your terms, let's have breakfast tomorrow morning and we can discuss whatever you want." Asami would like to take the opportunity to spend some time again with Akihito, the boy was really like a drug he couldn't get enough of him. "Thank you Asami, we talk some more tomorrow I'll see you then goodnight" and with that they both hang up. He just hope that everything goes well.

*_Present_*

Just as Akihito put his shoes on he got a text from Asami saying he's outside and when Akihito left he saw the limo plain as view you parked up front, "_that bastard I told him to park in the rear away from anyone's view not in the front all the neighbors are one going to see_" Akihito said to himself already annoyed with Asami's presents.

Akihito saw Kei opening the door to the limo as he bowed and spoke, "Good morning, Takaba-san I hope your doing well this morning."

"Ah good morning Kei I'm fine thank you and are you ever going just call me Akihito one day" Akihito said trying to break the formal barrier.

"No can do Takaba-san that'll be inappropriate now if you please step into a limo Asami-sama is waiting for you." Kei said almost rushing Asami I guess he has important work to do after.

Akihito just huffed at Kei and just into jump into the limo sees a smirk Asami. "What?" Akihito asked.

"Nothing it just your always so amusing" Asami said, as he admits he does enjoy times when Akihito makes a fuss over little things.

As they went out to a nice dinner open for breakfast and order food. Akihito was the first to start the conversation. "Asami, I have something important to talk to you about something that you may not like to but needs to be said," Akihito start as he caught Asami attention. As Akihito takes a deep breath he continues and say, "it's about you ...and Jon and how you guys been acting towards each other…. well correction I should say how YOU been acting towards him."

Asami glares at Akihito and he glares back not wanting to back down, "I have my reasons to dislike him" Asami said.

"But you don't have a reason to dislike him I don't recall Jonathan doing anything to you for you to hate him," said Akihito as he tell Asami was getting ignored what he was hearing but Akihito didn't he needed to stick up for his friend, "Jonathan is a good friend to me he was the first real friend I had during my travels and I'm trying to be there during this art gallery because I know it's going to be a stressful moment for him, what I'm asking you is to try to back off from him Asami like him or not he still my friend."

Asami had to light a cigarette feeling very irritated that Akihito would stick up for that man. After a short silent moment Asami spoke, "I have my reasons and my reason is mostly because of you."

"What do you mean because of me?" Akihito said confused.

"The way he looks at you, smile at you and even dare to touch you irritates me, hot seat or not I still will not allow anyone to touch you." Asami said with aggression and angry. Taken another drag of his cigarette he continues, "It plainly obviously he has a thing for you Akihito even a child could see that."

"You possessive bastard!! Jon is just a friend I already told him I wasn't ready f…..!" Akihito quickly stop what be said and looked down as he realize he blurt out something he wasn't supposed to, "_Akihito you idiot_" he though, he really hope Asami did not notice but he looked up at him he saw danger.

Next thing he knew Asami called Kei over to his seat from his and told him, "clear out the dinner now tell the owners I'll pay them for the inconvenience," Asami quickly wrote a check of whatever crazy amount he put on give it to Kei to give it to the owners to cooperate and close the diner. Once Kei succeeded on getting the owners corporation they quickly clear out the diner leaving only two people Akihito and Asami. Akihito wanted to say sound something but he was frozen by Asami's deadly look.

After a few minutes of silent past Asami finally spoke, "go on and finish, so what exactly did you tell him that he needs to know, what exactly weren't you ready for Akihito?" Asami asked in a deep rooted voice that made Akihito shiver.

Akihito was nervous but also irritated that Asami wanted to pride into his business sure Jon confesses feelings for him but Akihito rejected with reason and Jon understand and respect his decision unlike this guy over here. To Akihito there's not reason for Asami be upset, "Its nothing, it's none of your business anyway," Akihito said glaring back at Asami, "We weren't and still not together if I decide that I want a relationship with someone else its my decision."

Asami lean forward still very angry and grab Akihito chin tight and pulled him forward, "It is my business I made it very clear how I feel about you and I have no intentions of backing down nor will I allow anyone to have you," after Asami said that he crush his mouth with Akihito pull to look into the boy's eyes and say, "You are mine and I will never let you go." With that being said Asami kissed him again this time more rougher.

Akihito tried to struggle but Asami was stronger and he was attacking his mouth like if he devouring it. Licking, kissing, tongue fighting and even lip biting hard enough for it to swell. After a few moments that felt like forever Asami let go of his lips. Akihito started panting it really felt like he was short of breath as the only two words he could get out of his mouth was "Damn you", as Akihito didn't know what he was more pissed about the fact that Asami kiss him again without permission or the sad truth that Akihito wanted more.

Asami finally sit back to take another hit of his cigarette and think as mad as he is to find out that Jonathan had the balls to confess to Akihito, he was also pleased to know that Akihito rejected him. But it still didn't make him feel at ease as it is obvious Jonathan still wish to pursue Akihito thinking he still has a chance, and Akihito is oblivious to it. I guess that's what makes Asami more mad the fact that Jonathan was a nice guy and kind to Akihito and Asami can't help but be jealous.

"Asami" Akihito said catching Asami attention, " okay i get it maybe you do have somewhat of a reason but please understand regardless of the circumstances Jonathan was there to cheer me up and help me out when nobody was that's why I want to do the right thing and return the favor, all I ask Asami is to at least give him credit, try to be kind to him and help him with the gallery, and if you can't do it for him do it for me...please...Ryuichi."

That seem to work as Asami went from lethal to calm very quick, it's always a rare occasion when Akihito uses first name. That's also what he loves about the boy even in the heat of the moment he knew how to use the right words to come him down. It's only fair that he grand the boys wishes, "very well since he's your "_friend_" I'll play nice, but please understand when it comes to you I'm very territorial we not may be together right now but my heart really goes out to you and you only but I will behave myself for your sake," Asami said wanting to show Akihito how much did care for him that he will do anything to make it right.

"Thank you" Akihito said relieved that Asami agreed. Along with feeling a little embarrassed what Asami said expressing his feelings towards him again it made Akihito heart pounded as he never use to a more passionate Asami but deep down he hopes to see more of that side of him.

Asami may the orders to Kei for the owners to return open up a diner again. They both finish up their breakfast and conversation and head out to return home to be prepare for nights grant opening of the Art gallery.

Hopefully it will be a night to remember but will it be for the better or for the worse.


	14. Art Gallery Battle part.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank everybody I've been seeing the amazing comments and I've been loving the great support I've been getting. And I know I'm writing these chapters pretty quickly I just been using any spare time I have to type it all on my phone when I get the chance and especially when I'm brainstorming the story, hopefully I can continue to do that. I hope you guys enjoy. :)

Akihito is getting ready for the grant opening of the art gallery to support his friend Jonathan and other friends his Kou and Takato should be on there their since they promise to come. Just when Akihito was going to out on his shoes he got a call from Jonathan.

"Hey Jonathan I'm almost done here I'll be heading to the gallery in a bit" said Akihito.

"Actually I'm here in front of you place to come pick you I figure it wouldn't hurt since I was near" said Jonathan.

"Wait really?!? But isn't your dad waiting you I'm pretty sure he expects you to be there before anyone," said Akihito.

"Nah it fine I still have time and beside my friend comes first," said Jon.

"Alright I guess it's fine as long as you're okay with it I'll be out in a second," said Akihito.

Less them then 2 minutes Akihito jump into Jon new vehicle and they head the grand opening but once again a pair of unpleased golden was watching him.

Asami wanted to surprise Akihito and pick him up himself to ride with him but Jonathan had the same idea and beat to it, and this made Asami very annoyed. Even though he promised to behave himself, it's not easy when he and Jonathan both share the same affection towards one person, just seeing Akihito getting into another man's car made his heart twitch with angry but he knew he'll see Akihito at the art gallery. He just has to try his hardest to get attention away from everyone else, especially from Jonathan.

Aki and Jon arrived to the gallery before the grand opening started, Akihito also brought his camera as he also wants to take pictures of the art gallery and everyone in it as he also needed to for his job for the magazine. Once they made their way inside Akihito was amazed how different it was compared to it a few days ago it was bright and open and fill with amazing paintings, statues, and other craftsmen ships Akihito never seen before.

Finally the doors opening and a line of the famous and wealthy were coming in first and Akihito took the chance to take as many pictures as he needed. But one that sticks out most of all the and of course one of the many wealthy and famous who's also the sponsor Asami Ryuichi came in. Walking in wearing a soft blue tux with gold cufflinks and a gold watch, walking in looking sexy with his broad shoulders and seductive smile. Akihito caught himself staring as be quick move away from the entrance to a different area. He saw that took too many pictures of Asami when he staring, "_Damn that man why doesn't have to look so good"_ Akihito thought as he cursed himself.

Eventually Kou and Takato made they're way in and caught up with Aki.

"Hey Aki where here," said Kou.

"Hey guys thank you for coming, I'm really glad you guys came," said Akihito.

"Of course we were invited, how can we not come," said Takato.

The trio to start walking around together looking at the many portraits and paintings until Jonathan finally caught up with the three, "Hey everyone thank you all for coming," said Jon.

"No problem bud this look amazing your feeling did a great job," said Takato.

"It is, but I'm more interested talking to that cute actress over that," said Kou look over where the celebrities are chatting.

Jon laugh a little, "I think I can make arrangements for you two to take," said Jon.

"I wouldn't bother Jon, Kou well just scare her away with his bad jokes" said Akihito jokingly.

"Akiii that's mean!" Kou said pouting.

As the trio laugh together and enjoy their time, Sato Senior walk up to them, "ah Jonathan I walking looking for you it's almost time for the auction," said Senior.

"Auction?" Takato asked.

"Yea a lot of the pieces we have on the floor are for sale but some we choose to for them to be auctioned off for charity," said Jon, "I'll have to go now to make the announcement I'll catch you guys later," and Jon left with his father.

Kou wanted to still wanted to talk to the actress and drag Takato with him to help him and I guess prevent him from making bad jokes, leaving Akihito alone to view the art work until a figure walked behind.

"I was wondering when they will leave," said Asami with a smirk and happy to be alone with alone with Akihito.

"What do you want Asami?" Akihito asked.

"You" said Asami.

"Can you control yourself for one night we're at an art gallery and you promise to behave," said Akihito.

"I am so far I haven't attack you as much as I want to, you look good in a suit," said Asami looking at Akihito up and down seductively wanted to devour him.

Akihito blush,"don't get used to it, it just only for tonight and once it over it back to regular jeans and t-shirts," said Akihito.

"Fine by me I think anything you wear looks good on you," Asami said as he bent down to Akihito's ear and whispered, "but it's a lot better when you don't have anything on it's honestly my favorite."

Asami voice made Akihito shiver and beyond red in the face as he quickly move away from Asami, "I'm serious knock it off the auction and I have to be there," said Aki.

"Then join me for dinner just you and me once all this is over," Asami asked.

"There really is no stopping you is there?" Akihito asked.

"Not at all, and you know I won't stop until you say yes," said Asami.

Aki was getting annoyed by the minute,"Ughhh I'll THINK about it but don't get your hope's up," Akihito said wanted for Asami to take him seriously.

"We'll see," Asami chuckled as he and Akihito know one way or the other it's going to happen.

Seto Senior made an announcement that auction was about to start and everyone started heading to the next hall where the auction took place. After everyone took the seat Jonathan was up front next to his father and began his speech, "First before we began I wish to thank everyone for coming to the grand opening of our art gallery it means a lot from my father and I to have such amazing and important people here to enjoy the fantastic artwork we have display," said Jonathan as Seto Senior came upfront to to speak as well. "I also wish to give my thanks to our sponsor that help promote our establishment Mr. Asami Ryuichi," Senior announce and everyone began to clap well everyone except for Jonathan of course.

The auction began and people throwing ridiculous prices from thousands to hundreds of thousands to millions for art work. Akihito notice Asami wasn't the least bit interested as he didn't buy anything, but the quickly once the next work came up, "This piece is a picture that was taken by a good friend who is here with us today Tabaka Akihito," Jon announce as he reveals one of the most famous photos he took the Akihito agree to give to auction. Immediately off the bat Asami was the first to name his price that was ridiculous amount for a photo. After other competitors names their price and lost Asami declared a winner for Akihito photo. Akihito didn't know if he should be flattered or annoyed by it but at least the money he's giving is going to charity so he couldn't really complain, he even thought about thanking the bastard for his help.

When the auction was over Jonathan took the stand again and spoke, "let me just say I want to thank everyone for their willing participant we raise a lot for this charity in my very humble for it," Jonathan said probably as he continued his look straight at his friend Aki, "This is my first opening of art gallery and I'm very happy to accomplish this I wish to thank my father for giving me the opportunity but most of all I wish to think my best supporter and friend Tabaka Akihito, I hope to always have you by my side." Akihito blush as he's not used to being praised a lot but he was happy to be able to help. As Asami was looking at him very irritated he's trying his best to stay calm, but it's getting harder by the moment.

Once the auction was over and everyone return to the party where they wine and dine and continue to look at the art Jonathan took the opportunity to approach Akihito.

"Hey Akihito if it's okay, I want to show you something," said Jonathan.

"Oh uh sure what is it?" Akihito asked.

"It's actually in the back just follow me I promise it quick," Jonathan said.

Akihito agree to follow and they left together to the back, what they didn't expect was that Asami has his eyes on then on the whole time. Once Jon and Aki went to a back room where it was empty and no guess around, and nothing was in the room but a few left over unfinished paintings and pictures and one that covered with sheet that was in certain of the room.

"What is this?" Akihito asked.

"This is something I made that I wanted to show," Jon said, as he stepped forward to the large portrait in the center of the room and took the sheets off.

Akihito stand there stunned of what he seeing right now, it revealed a large portrait of him smiling at the camera and in the background show Big Ben from London while the sun was setting. The picture itself was beautiful but at the same time Aki was confused and a little uncomfortable of why made this.

"I know what you're thinking that's probably a little weird to make a big portrait of you but I wanted to explain why he made this," Jonathan said as he continues his reason, " when we flew back to London and I start to show you the sightseeing places and help you take good pictures, we're having such a good time together, and when you asked me to take a picture of Big Ben I accidentally took this picture of you with it but for some reason I couldn't get this particular picture out of my head, I felt like a weird attachment to it I think that's one of the reasons I started to like you a lot along with many other things this was the start or my feelings for you began."

"I made this to keep it in my apartment as a reminder of the great time I had with you," Jon said as he was blushing himself as he was feeling a little embarrassed himself the more he explained it.

But just when Akihito was about to say something Jon interrupt the real quick, "wait before you say anything there is another reason why and I wanted to tell you face to face," as Jon took a deep breath look at Akihito and said, "I..like you. no...I think I love you Aki more than just a friend I know you reject me before because you said you weren't ready but I'm ready and if you give me a chance, I know I can make you happy I never hurt you like what your ex did to you." Jonathan declared making a final straw for his feelings.

Akihito was speechless and not sure what to say there is a lot going on in his head right now. Jonathan without a doubt is a great guy he would treat him better and would care for him but for some reason Aki can't stop thinking about Asami the fact that both men confessed their feelings for hon has put in Aki in a tight spot.

Jonathan saw Akihito was shocked and uncomfortable probably not sure what to say and he had his head down. Jonathan really wanted Akihito to give him a chance and he decide to persuade his decision but do something you never thought he would, "Akihito," Jon said as he approaches Aki put both his hands on Akihito's cheeks made him look up at Jon eyes as the only thing he said was, "please Akihito," and kiss him on the lips.

Akihito eyes were wide as he was surprised by what was happening, Jonathan he kissing him and he felt frozen for a second but quickly stop Jonathan and push him away. The first thing that came to Aki mind of what will happen if Asami saw them he would join as he quickly said, "Jon please we can't do this if Asami see us he'll be angry." Akihito said terrified.

"Indeed," said Asami.

They both turn to the voice of Asami who standing right there in the doorway with his arm across his chest staring them both down with eyes that look like lethal weapons.

What will Asami do after what he just saw?


	15. Art Gallery Battle part 2

Akihito felt like he was going to throw up, is nowhere where what he wanted, it is actually what he tried to avoid but the complete opposite has happened and now he's caught between two men that confessed their love for him. To Akihito this was in fact the worst day ever as for once in his life he doesn't know what to do to settle this confrontation he know how ruthless Asami is compared to Jon, his worst fears that he'll actually kill him right here and Akihito does want that to happen. But, Jon it's staring him down like if he prepared to fight he's basically signing his death warrant at this point.

Asami made the first move and step forward to go toe-to-toe with Jonathan, Akihito step forward and stretches his arms out between them.

"Akihito I been patient with him and try to keep my promise to behave myself for you but now he crossed the line there's no turning back" Asami said threatening as he continues, "Akihito let's go before I lose it."

At the moment Jonathan grab Aki arm quickly and move him beside him, "he doesn't have to listen to you he not your possession Mr. Asami," Jonathan said.

"And he is not yours Mr. Sato, and if I were you I keep my damn hands to myself and off of him or you'll lose them," said Asami.

"Ha, that pretty funny coming from you if you don't think I don't know you wrong I know you've been trying to get him back Aki came back home after you broke his heart and I know exactly what you did, marry someone else and throw him away like he was trash if you think I'll stand here and let you do it again you're dead wrong," said Jonathan with aggression showing that he's not backing down one bit. "If you really care about Akihito you let him move on and be happy with someone that actually care about him," said Jonathan.

"Huh, now that's funny coming from you talk about marriage and throwing someone away, did you tell Akihito that you already have a fiance yourself and your arrange to get married soon," said Asami finally decided to throw his dirty secret out there he was just going to keep it a secret for Akihito sake but Asami is beyond mad to care.

Akihito move away from Jon and asked, "is that true Jon?"

Jonathan looked down angry at Asami and myself as he didn't tell Akihito for a reason as he answered, "yes..but I have my reason I have no intentions to marrying her my father was the one who made the arrangements," said Jonathan.

"But as far as your father know you still are and if you were such a good friend you will let Akihito know the truth but you haven't," Asami said feeling almost victorious to get a reaction out of him but Asami had more to say, "I admit I made my mistakes I am not perfect man I expressed that to Akihito, I know he's not my possession but he is my everything and as much as I want him back I want more than anything for Akihito to want me too."

Akihito was surprised how Asami expressed himself that way especially in front of someone else he never heard such words before.

"If that's true we will let Akihito decide," said Jonathan as he looks at Aki and and asked, "who you want to be with me or him?"

Akihito didn't like the fact that he was put on the spot for this in fact he became very upset and blow up and quickly said, "HOLD THE FUCK UP, I'm not choosing ANYBODY! Akihito yelled out of his lungs and he continues to say, "I do see that you both have one thing in common and that is being untruthful, I have the right to be who I want to be with but it will be on my terms nobody else's GONE IT, none of you have the right to treat me like I'm a thing or a trophy, I'M A PERSON GODDAMNIT!!"

The room stay silent for a moment as Akihito was trying to catch his breath from all the yelling. Both men stay for a moment until one of them finally spoken, "your right your not an object you have a right to choose who you want to be and who you want to be with, but you have two men before you expressing their love for you and we're in a predicament which it seems both of us are just not willing to give up on you," said Asami.

"But it's not fair for me either, nobody here is giving me the choice, both you and Jon think you guys have the right to force your way into my heart and that's not right and if you two really care about me or my feelings you would let decide for myself," said Akihito.

Akihito was tired of being pushed around, tired of being used, and tired of himself allowing this to happen. He partially blames himself for not making it more clearly, but it's different now he sees he has to put his foot down and take back control of his life. "I'm sorry Aki I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I was just afraid that I would lose to him," said Jon.

"But you did make me feel that, you and Asami," Akihito said as he looked back at Asami he continues, "Asami you said you love me and that may be true but I still believe you look at me like a toy or some sort of property that you think you need but you don't deserve," than Aki look at Jonathan, "and Jon you're a good friend to me but you constantly praise me as if I'm a trophy your trying to win and that kiss didn't help as it feels like you wanted to force your way in, your maybe not trying to lose me to Asami but you're certainly starting to act like him," said Akihito said it all loud and proud not backing down one bit.

"What can I do to make this right?" Jon asked.

"What can I do to show you I can change?" Asami asked.

"Right now, all I really want is to be alone and I mean ALONE!!" Akihito said loud and clear, "that means no contact, no visits, no harassment with a guard follow me around," Akihito said looking straight at Asami. "I'll decide whether or not I'll contact any of you and like I said if you two really care about me respect my decision and let me be," said Akihito as he made his finally straw and started to walk when Asami grab his.

"Akihito wait please," said Asami wanted to try one last effort for Akihito to hear Asami out but Akihito quickly yank is arm way and looked at Asami.

"No, whatever you have to say I don't wanna hear it, we went through hell and back together and I loved you for so long until you broke my heart and now you're here wanting me back...no forcing me back like it's okay and is not," Akihito said look at Asami one last time before and said, "if control is what you want than we're not meant to be," and with those word Akihito left the building and took a cab home.

Asami and Jon stand there for a moment as they watch Akihito walked away, and once Aki was out of you they're view they both glare at each other more. "This is my last warning to you stay away for Akihito," Asami said threatened.

"Same goes to you if you didn't hear him correctly he doesn't want neither one of us to contact him at all," said Jonathan glaring back at Asami he continues to say, "unlike you I'm doing him the kind favor and respecting his wishes I'll stay away until he comes around."

"You think he'll choose you over me?" Asami questioned.

"I think he'll decide who he wants to be with or if he doesn't want to be with anyone of us but tell me this Mr. Asami even if he doesn't choose to be with me do you really think he'll be with you after everything you put him through because as you can see he's a lot stronger now and even if he has forgiven you he obviously won't be taken advantage of anymore," Jonathan said and he walks past Asami he continues to say, "so do him the favor Asami and let him go your only hurting him more by forcing him to love you," and with Jonathan left too leaving Asami alone.

"_That fucker_," Asami thought of Jonathan as he was beyond angry as hell with that man but he was more angry at himself then anyone. He really did love Akihito but his obsession with him was causing wedge between them, he didn't mean to cause more harm than what he had done in the past but that's exactly what he was doing. Asami was so confident that he would win Akihito back that he really didn't consider what Akihito wanted or his own feelings. Akihito was right and Asami was about to lose him again, "_Dammit_" Asami thought as for once in his life he didn't know what to do as far as trying to win him back but he knew the only thing he can do for the sake of Akihito was to wait for him. He just hope Akihito will call him back...soon.

Akihito finally got home he felt like he was about to collapse so much happened one night and he needed to get out of there quickly before it got out of hand. But the one good thing that happened tonight is Akihito finally express himself then he ever could, it was time for him to make a stand and break free from Asami's control and Jonathan's smothering. He just hopes that both will respect his wishes and leave him be until whether or not he wants to contact them again. Right now all Akihito wants to do is sleep off this headache and hope that tomorrow is a new day for him.


	16. Another Chance or Another Challenge

It's been a few days since that incident at the art gallery. Akihito haven't heard from Jon and Asami which was a good thing because that means they were starting to get it that he wasn't messing around anymore. And Akihito thankfully took the chance to recover from the whole situation and get back on his feet. He been back and forward work concentrating on himself and nobody else. But Aki knew eventually he would have to talk to them but how would they go forward after everything that happened was the big question. Akihito thought long and hard about how to approach them and what to say. It's not easy since they both have strong feelings for him he knew they wouldn't take rejection easily especially Asami but what else can he do? But if all honestly if Akihito wants to date again it won't be for awhile or at the most until something changes. Akihito wants more than anything to be loved but more of all to be respected and looked at as an equal but an object. And if nothing changes Akihito would rather be alone.

***

Asami was in his office at Sion irritated and just in a horrible mood in general and it didn't go unnoticed by his employees who were feeling the wrath of Asami they were just surprise he hasn't shoot anyone yet. He been chewing up everybody in meetings and scolding subordinates.

Kei and Souh been notice these mood swings that Asami and it obvious that it all related back to that night with Tabaka, "the boss is kinda getting out of hand don't you think," said Souh.

"Yes but if we get in his way we'll just make things worse the only way he'll calm if he meets with Tabaka-san," said Kei.

"I'm surprised the boss hasn't yet what's stopping him?," Souh asked.

"From my understanding Asami made a promise not to contact Tabaka until the boy ready to speak with him again," said Kei.

"And he's actually going through with it?," Souh asked surprised by the boss was going with it, his boss would always find an excuse to meet with Tabaka regardless is the boy wants to see him or not.

"It seems so Asami really cares for Tabaka-san, and is willing to make the effort to change his ways for him but unfortunately it's not going well for him or us right now if Asami-sama continues to act belligerent," Kei said worried if Akihito don't call him soon things might take a turn for the worse for his business or the people are him and Kei is trying all he can to protect and maintain his boss reputation.

"Is there anything you or I can do to put in end to this before it gets out of hand like before?," Souh asked.

"Not much we can do but…." Kei thought about it and made a decision, "I can perhaps go speak with Tabaka-san myself in hopes he will come around to speaking with Asami," Kei said.

"You sure that's a good idea I'm pretty sure if the boss finds out he won't be too pleased, Souh worried as he continues to say, "it might make things worse if Tabaka-san believes that Asami-sama sent you to him on purpose."

"In this situation it's a 50/50 chance it might work out and Tabaka calls and meet up with Asami or Tabaka will never speak to him again," Kei explained as he knows the consequences of doing this behind his bosses back, "if this fails I will accept my punishment I just hope it doesn't turn out that way." Kei said as he left to find Akihito and hopefully make things right.

***

Akihito had just finished up work for today and gotten a nice paycheck from his boss for another job well done. Aki was just going to head to the store to do some grocery until he saw a familiar man with glasses waited outside his place of employment, "Kei?" Akihito said questioning why Kei was here.

"I apologize Tabaka-san for my surprise visit but I have some things I like to speak with you about if you allow me," Kei ask politely.

"Listen I already told that bastard that I want to be left alone and I'll talk on my terms if he thinks that sending his assistant in order for me to talk that's not happening," Akihito said.

"No Takaba-san I came here on my own terms as of right now Asami-sama has no knowledge of me being here," Kei said hoping that Akihito would believe him as he continues to say, "and I understand you wish to speak on your own terms but I'm here in a sort of desperate situation and I hope you will listen all I ask is for you to hear me out Tabaka-san."

Akihito was very surprised Kei was always at Asami side always there to protect and serve his boss and to be here on his own without Asami knowing means something wasn't right, "fine I'll listen," Akihito said now curious to find out what's going on.

***

Jonathan came home early after working at the gallery he couldn't focus at work he kept thinking about everything that happened that night as the portrait he has hung up on his wall of his apartment instead of being a cherished memory it has been now kept a reminder of his mistake._ "Why the hell did I force a kiss on him like that,"_ Jon thought as he was really upset with himself thinking of doing such a stunt will win Aki over, instead it completely backfired as he didn't realize he was pressuring him rather than romantic him.

Jonathan honestly didn't know what came over him he was usually never the type to do such a stunt but he felt irritated with Akihito ex-lover Asami coming around trying to win Aki over himself and Jon was worried he would lose to him. But Jon was a fool trying to compete with Asami and underestimating Akihito well power to not give in. Now he's alone in his apartment hadn't heard a word from Aki, deep down he wants to call and apologize but at the same time he made promise not to bother him.

_"What the hell am I doing to do?"_ Jon thought long and hard but eventually he decided to grab a piece of paper and start writing he realizes that even though he may not be able to speak to Aki maybe he can still write to him in hopes that Aki will come around to talking to him again. After writing the letter he decide to put on the shoes and get going to Akihito's apartment, he really hopes this will work.

***

Akihito and Kei went to a nearby cafe for some coffee, once their coffee was served Kei began to speak, "once again I apologize for the sudden appearance I know this is somewhat out of my character but this is of great importance," Kei fix up his glasses and takes a deep and breathe he continues to say, "it has a lot to do with you, Asami, and everything that happened for the time while you were gone."

Akihito eyes turn wide at that statement and asked, "What do you mean everything that happened while I was gone? It should simple right he dumped me, got married and divorced, and I left out of the country to get away what more do I need to know?"

"There a lot happen in your absence since the day you it has been a hell storm with at Sion," Kei stress to say but it was the truth, "the night you left he drink excessively more than usual drinking that all the fine whiskey, beer, and wine that he had until morning he can to Sion with a massive hangover which was surprising to say the least because he was a man who never got a hangover or drink as much as he did that's when I understanding that you have left because you have found out about his engagement to Mei." Kei said.

"So he drink a lot that's his own fault big de-," Akihito was about finish until put up his hand to stop him.

"Please let me finish there more to the story," Kei said as he continues, "after that things went from bad to worse, Asami was always in a terrible mood almost every single day at his work he became very aggressive towards his subordinates and constantly either firing his employees and forcing them to quit because of his dangerous behavior it became now a threat to Sion that I beg him to take time off but he wouldn't as going home didn't do any better for him because you were not there any longer even in the underground world word spread about Asami behavior that nobody wanted to do business with him anymore."

Akihito set there silent for a moment and said, "that's his fault too he made that decision he has to lie in it I can't feel bad for him after everything he's done."

"I understand Tabaka-san I know that decision he made was the best one in fact if I can be honest I wasn't exactly happy that he decide to marry even if it was for money and power it did nothing but bring misery to Asami and all of us at Sion." Kei said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Akihito asked.

"After Asami got married he became depressed as he couldn't stand his new wife who was a real pain for sure and Asami try to avoid her at all costs and when she comes in to Sion unannounced Asami would be furious that a lot of our employees would feel his wrath and it didn't help that he will stay at work even overnight to avoid going home it got bad to the point he was to the hospital for exhaustion and high fever in other words he try to overwork himself to death and I begged them destroyed to take a break but he refused once more because in his words he said (_I don't care anymore if Akihito's not here at home, if he's not here with me by my side then it doesn't matter if I live or die I made him suffer than I deserve this much and more_)." Kei said.

Akihito was very shocked to hear all of this he didn't know that it has gotten this bad he knew that Asami didn't like his wife and all but he didn't think it gotten to this extent.

"While he was in the hospital all he ever was about you, even after you left he asked to keep him updated about you so when he heard you left the country for a job opportunity it became a little more difficult to keep tabs on you and Asami was beyond angry that we could get much info other then were you will be at but that's it. Asami even thought about leaving the county himself to get found you but he knew that this job is what you need to advance yourself and be a better photographer than what you already so he decide it's best to stay away until you return." Kei said as he see his words are finally to Akihito.

"But for 2 years Kei he hasn't said a word to me until I got to the airport why… why couldn't he say anything to me…even before I waited in hope he would come back but...he didn't," Akihito said as he was starting to tear up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go thought that Tabaka-san he thought you would be better off without him but in truth he wasn't better off without you," said Kei as Akihito look up at him, "Asami was happiest when he was with you he always looked forward to going home and smile when he came back to work, there hasn't been a day when hasn't talk or thought about you and take any opportunity to spend time with you. I can honestly say you were the best thing that ever happened in Asami life in a long time and he realized that more than ever, that's why he so desperately to have you back he needs more than anything he loves you Akihito." Kei said with soft words as be took off his glasses and he look into Akihito to show he was telling the truth.

Akihito was surprised and he started to cry Kei never called him by his first name nor did he know he can be very passionate. Akihito was heartbroken for a long time about what Asami did but in truth he was also heartbroken himself from his own mistake that Asami made himself suffer. But now Akihito definitely at a point of confusion he didn't know what to say to Kei after hearing all this until Kei spoke again.

"I'm not asking to get back with Asami or repair the relationship but just your voice alone would made his day so if can please just him a call him than that would be enough," Kei said.

Akihito took a moment to think it over whether or not it was the best choice he wants to be stronger and confident but he didn't want other people to suffer because of Asami attitude, "I have to think about it but I might agree just this once because you may are your way to come talk to me and plus you call me by my first name," Akihito said.

"Thank you Tabaka-san I know things are muddy at the moment but Asmai is trying to change I can promise you that," Kei said.

After their coffee they finally part ways and agree to keep their discussion between them. There was a lot that Akihito had to think about now he heard Kei said of the story and he wants to do Kei the favor and call Asami but he worried, he doesn't know if calling is the right thing to do, mostly because he doesn't really know what to say to Asami yet.

***

As Akihito just got home you were surprised by Johnson's presents putting something in his mailbox as he sees this he quickly call out his name, "Jon?" Akihito called out.

"Ah!! Aki umm I'm sorry I didn't know you'll be back soon I'm sorry I know you didn't want to see me or speak to me so I thought by writing you this letter but it might convince you to talk to me again I'm sorry I didn't mean to appear out here this way," Jonathan said feeling quite awkward and embarrassed from being caught.

Akihito sigh as he really wasn't mad he more or less he was tired he had a long day after everything he heard he could use a break, " it's fine I'll let this slide and I'll take the letter and I'll give you a call tomorrow if I feeling up to it," Akihito said as he took the letter.

"Really!! Thank you Aki, um I really do hope you get your call back soon well have a good rest," Jonathan said happy as he left.

Akihito sighed again as he wouldn't mind talking to Jon but he really wasn't in the mood especially now that all he could think about was Asami. Akihito decide to call it a day for now and wait until tomorrow to call Asami hopefully he won't regret it.


	17. The Call

Akihito look at his phone it was his enemy he promise today he would call Asami but it was harder than expected for Akihito he didn't want to give simple pleasure of a phone but he didn't want Kei and other other at Sion to suffer because of this bastard bad mood and the fact Akihito felt responsible even though it wasn't his fault._ "That damn bastard why does he always have to make things different,"_ Aki thought as he was trying to think about the outcome of this phone and it always seems to end bad but "no," Akihito said to himself he wasn't going to let Asami get the best of him he won't be pushed around even through a phone call. Aki was going to be in the one in charge and Aki was going to show Asami that. After thinking it over for a long time Akihito finally find the strength to pick up the phone and call, _"show him who boss Aki,"_ he thought as he must not let Asami words get to him.

As the phone started ringing nerves were building up in Akihito but thank god he wasn't in front of the Asami and just calling him and then Asami finally picked up the phone, "Akihito a pleasant surprise what do I owe for this call," Asami obviously sound excited to get Aki called.

"Listen I'll be very front with you I'm only giving you five minutes of this call that's my limit for now because I'm still pretty ticked off about you but I'm hearing word around my job that you've been having such a bad mood swings that your employees are starting to walk out," it wasn't all completely true but he wasn't about to give up Kei name and the conversation he had with him. "I just want to make sure that your heads on straight and you're not throwing a fit because I'm not talking to you," Akihito said waiting for a response from Asami.

"I will not confirm nor deny the allegations but it's nothing for you to be worried about it's my responsibility I have to own up to it," Asami said not want to make Akihito feel responsible for his own actions.

"I know it's something I shouldn't be worried about but I cannot help but worry my understanding this was going for a good while since I was gone so tell me what's up and tell me the truth?" Akihito asked not wanting to beat around the bush with Asami.

"It's nothing just problems at work that's all, why you want to know so much are you worried about me Akihito," Asami said as Akihito could already feel was smirking through the phone when he said that.

"Don't get it over your head I'm only calling because I'm worried about the people you work with I want to make sure you're not trying to shoot up anybody at your job," Akihito said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Asami chuckled a bit and said, "well thank you for worrying I'm pretty sure my employees would appreciate that," and Asami took a moment and said, "and thank you for calling I appreciate that more than anything.

Akihito started to scratch his head as he still weren't used to a sincere Asami he didn't know whether to believe him or not but one thing's for sure that he wanted was for Asami to change his ways, "listen I don't want to give you this much pleasure of a phone call but my limit is five minutes only so I'll make a deal with you every so often when I feel like it, I'll give you a call and it's only going to be for 5 minutes because I want to make sure you keep your head on straight and keep your word that you're not going to shoot anybody at Sion or anywhere got it," Akihito stand firm and strong and trying to show Asami who's in charge, "and if you don't lik-" with all he got to say until Asami cut off.

"No I'll take it," Asami said without any hesitation, "you can decide a time and day of your choosing, you are charge Akihito I trust your decisions but I'll always have my phone at side at all times waiting for you so please don't ever hesitate to call," Asami said as it almost sound like he was pleading for Akihito to keep calling him.

Akihito was very surprised by Asami responses, he expected for Asami to try to take charge and start to make decisions like his own time and day but he actually letting him make the decisions for change, _"I guess Kei wasn't kidding he almost sounded desperate to talk to me but can me calling him make a difference?,"_ Akihito thought and wonder and decided that the only way to find out is to try and communicate with him, "Good but I'll be nice and text you before and so when I disturb your business and please don't try to get out of hand with it or else I won't talk again," Akihito said strongly.

"Crystal clear," Asami said he didn't sound disappointed at all.

"Okay I'm hanging up now I'll call you next time," Akihito said as he finally hangs up.

Akihito sighed he didn't know how to feel about that call conversation he was happy that he felt like he was taking in charge but at the same time he worries for the future eventually Asami will creep himself back in he's not sure if he's actually being sincere or is an act he won't know until he finds out Akihito just have to continue to stay strong.

***

Asami pleased and surprised that Akihito called but more than anything he was happy he didn't know why since he still wasn't able to see him but just the sound of his voice lights a flame in his heart and motivation to keep going. He wants to show Akihito that he can change and if its means he has to give up everything it wouldn't matter him anymore, Akihito's love and respect matters more than anything and he'll fight for it till the very end.

***

Jonathan was waiting desperately for a call from Akihito,_ "I wonder if he read my letter,"_ Jon thought hoping Aki wasn't too angry for showing at his place unannounced. He he thinking all this his phone finally rang and it was Akihito. Jon pick it up in a heartbeat excited that Aki came around. "Hey Aki, thank you for calling me I guess you read my letter," Jon asked.

"Letter?," Akihito thought as just he just realize he forgot all about it he was too focused on Asami that he forgot about Jon's letter.

"Uh yea the letter I got it," Akihito said feeling too guilty and embarrassed to admit he didn't read it he just decide to call Jon to be fair since he called Asami, he thought he could give Jonathan the same deal. "Listen Jon I decide that I'll give you a call every so often but only for 5mi-," Akihito didn't get the chance to finish when Jon interrupted.

"Oh thank God I thought you hated me thank you Aki I knew you would've choice me you don't need to be with a man like Asami he's a dirtbag that deserves you and but if you're not busy tomorrow maybe we can get so-," Jon was quickly interrupted back by Akihito who was furious.

"JON," Akihito shouted, "What the hell are you talking about? I call to let you know that I have decided to lift the punishment a bit to 5mins phone calls only I didn't say anything about going out you!!," Akihito said angry at Jon he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "did you not learn anything these past few days?"

"I-I sorry I didn't think!" Jonathan said in a panic,"I thought because you read my letter that you decide to give me a chance."

"Ugggh," Akihito thought as he was now feeling annoyed with Jon, _"I would've expected this from Asami what the hell is going on?"_ Akihito thought.

"I'm so sorry Aki, please don't be angry I'll take the call I will," Jonathan pleaded. Akihito was pissed but maybe he could this side just once since he was a good friend but that's,"fine but don't go over your head like without listening to me first," Akihito stated.

"Of course you have my full attention, I won't go overboard next time," Jon said with confidence this time.

Not exactly what Aki wanted to hear but he'll take it and hope Jonathan would listen before he acts next time, "ok I'll sometime this week if I'm too busy I'll text you to give you a heads up," and with that Akihito hung up without letting Jonathan answer. "Oh boy what the hell did I got myself into," Akihito said to himself as he has to keep his promise to call both men to call back to back. He already feels a headache starting back up.

***

For the next few weeks Akihito kept his word and call Asami and Jon for 5mins as promise and had pretty decent conversations but something was weird about as this, like the more he started to talk with them, the more he started to see the difference between the two. Like Asami was becoming more genuine in his conversations and hasn't ask once to meet with Akihito. They just have a normal conversation about their day, sometimes about work but Asami would enjoy hearing about Akihito work more than his own since Asmai admit it was always boring at Sion and Kei always throwing paperwork at him until night time when they get to one of his clubs and they talk about the crazy things that happen there like bar fights, live drama, and dancing old men. Akihito had admit he was enjoying these conversations so much as that the 5mins calls started to become extent 10, 20, even 30mins until Aki realized they been talking too long Aki will make excuse to hangout.

With Jon ...was a little different sure they would have decent conversations here and there but it was never as exciting or enjoyable. Jon would go on to talk about the art gallery, his work, his father, and life in Japan but that pretty much about it they just stay on the phone awkwardly on the phone until say something or Aki would make an excuse to hang up on him. Jon would also make suggestions like they should hang out somewhere, or just check this new art piece at the gallery, or tell Aki about this cool place he saw that we look at in order for them to meet. And Aki get its Jon still very new in Japan and don't have a lot of friends so Aki feels bad but he at the same time he's trying to make sure history doesn't repeat itself.

It was weird to Akihito that both Jon and Asami were acting like complete opposites. He expected Asami to be more demanding and Jon more caring but it's like they switch. I mean Aki is happy that Asami is showing change but Jon is well being more smothering than ever. I made Aki wonder _"was Jonathan always like this?"_ as he questions Jonathan behavior lately.

Until one phone call changes everything Akihito got a call from Kei telling him the Asami was just admitted to the hospital and that he couldn't be on the phone for awhile but Akihito panic and demand to know what happened and which hospital. Akihito rush to the hospital panicking like crazy he really hope he isn't too late.


	18. Worst Fear

Kei who was always by Asami side was even blindsided about what just happened.

Kei was just delivering files for his boss to look over and sign until he came to Asami's office. The first thing Kei noticed even though his boss's head was down that he quickly notices Asami was sweating profusely. "Asami-sama?," Kei called out to his boss but he receives no response.

Kei quickly rushes to Asami side to see what was wrong and he can see him grabbing onto his chest and breathing heavily as if he was having a hard time breathing. Kei quickly calls the Souh and Asami's primary doctor and rush him out of Sion to the hospital by then Akihito call Asami's phone and Kei was the one to pick up and explain what happened.

"I'm sorry Tabaka-san but Asami can't come to the phone at this moment," Kei said.

"What? Why what happens?" Akihito questioned.

"He's rush to the hospital please I must go Tabaka-san he needs me right now," Kei said about to hang up until Akihito started panicking.

"WAIT!! Kei don't hang up please tell me which hospital I'm coming," Akihito said worried and scared out of his mind. Kei told him what hospital and then hang up without any explanation and Akihito ran as fast as he can. There are so many things running through Aki's mind, of course, the first thing was Asami shot at or attacked because of his lifestyle, or was it drinking issue again or what it could be Aki wonders but nothing really matters he just pray that Asami was okay.

***

Jonathan was walking his way home he kept thinking about the phone calls he been getting lately from Aki as much as loves to hear Akihito voice lately it feels that there's a distance between them. Talking over the phone wasn’t the same as talking to Aki in person and Jon try his best to make conversation but Jonathan didn't have much of an exciting lifestyle other than work he still wasn’t used to Japan nor can he find anything interesting to do. Jon would try to go out and explore but it wasn’t the same without Akihito being there to give him the ouch he needs to try new things. Jon would try to make excuses for Aki to come out and hang out with him but was strict with his rules and even though Jon understands why he just wishes Aki would come around soon and forgive him already. Jonathan thought about it long and hard and try to think of a plan to get Aki to see him again without upsetting him again.

_“I got it,”_ Jon thought, he remembered an event, a festival in fact that was supposed to take place soon. Jon knows Akihito likes festivals, especially for the fireworks and Jon hopes he can convince Aki to come, Jon believes he still has a chance to make things right with him and hopefully win his heart.

***

Akihito finally got to the hospital quickly went to the front desk to ask the nurse where was Asami until Souh approached him. "Souh where's Asami? Is he ok??" Aki asked in a state of panic.

"I'm sorry Tabaka-san right now Asami-sama is in the recovery unit, the boss was suffering chest pains and the doctor suspect he suffered from a minor heart attack lucky we got him here on time when we did," Souh said.

"A...heart attack..," Akihito was lost for words, no matter how angry he was at Asami he would never wish death and anything on Asami so hearing he had a heart attack cause Akihito to shake uncontrollably and cry, "well...he be ok?" Akihito asked kinda scared to know.

"According to the doctor he will recover right now all he needs is a good long rest but Asami-sama is strong he won't let this get the better of him Tabaka-san he will make a speedy recovery," Souh said trying to cheer Akihito. Akihito nodded and asked, "can I see him?"

Souh stay silent for the moment and nodded figured it was best since Asami would want to see Akihito too.

Akihito walked in the room and over where Asami was laying. Asami was laying there sleeping with nothing but an IV and a heart monitor, Asami was looked upon like if he was immortal always standing tall and strong but now he looks so weak and helpless Akihito didn't like it one bit. Tears started coming down Akihito's cheek he didn't like seeing Asami here at the hospital it was one of Akihito's worst fears when they were dating and even now it still is. Akihito hold his hand and sat next to him and whispered to him, "you better get better you bastard...you hear me I won't forgive you if you don't," as he looks over Asami and stay with him in the hospital.

Aki stayed for hours until visiting hours were over. Akihito didn't want to leave but Kei told him Asami needed rest and will awake tomorrow morning. Aki got home tired and at the same time he wasn’t, he was still worried about Asami's condition and hope he will be okay. Thinking about all this made Aki angry he hated that even now he cares so much about him even after everything that's happened there still a part of Aki that still loves him. The feelings that Akihito is fighting off are still there no matter how much he tries there always a piece of Asami that will always remain in his heart.

Akihito tries not to think about it and tries to forget about the pain in his heart and lucky at that moment Jonathan texted him. Apparently there's a festival that's happening next week and Jon invites Aki to join him. Akihito would've said no but at the same, this is maybe what he needs to forget about everything the pain, the confusion, and Asami maybe going to the festival would do more good for him as Aki respond “yes” to the text and called it a night.

***

The next morning Akihito went to the hospital to check on Asami make sure he's okay, Kei call and told the Aki that he should be awake later in today but Akihito didn't want Asami to see him because he knew if Asami saw me it would be hard to leave. Akihito got to the room where Asami still rest with Kei and Suoh in the room.

"Thank you for coming Tabaka-san I know Asami would greatly appreciate it" Kei said.

"Thank you for Kei but I won't be staying long I just came to make sure he's okay" Akihito said.

"I understand Tabaka-san I can't force you to stay long I know Asami would be pleased to have you by his side I won't force you but won't you reconsider?" Kei asked.

Aki knew Asami would be happy to see him but Akihito didn't know how to feel if he sees Asami awake. After admitting to himself last night that he still has some feelings for Asami he is scared to get close again. Akihito just wants to protect his feelings and the only way is to continue to keep his distance.

"Sorry I...have work later so I can't stay long" Akihito said.

"Very well Tabaka-san we will leave you two alone let us know when your ready to depart" Kei said, and both Kei and Souh left the room.

Akihito got closer to Asami bed, _"he looks better now"_ Akihito thought as he to set on a chair next to the bed. Akihito just look at Asami for a good while and all while holding his hand. Akihito felt his chest tighten because even though he knows he shouldn't closer and for some reason it hurts more not to. And as much as his heart was tighten so was Akihito pants as he also looks at a handsome Asami and see his sleeping face, his big open chest, soft lips, and messy hair. Akihito had the urge to touch it and he figured why not while he still can, he got up and lean forward to move strands of hair from Asami face.

But at the moment when he least expected after Aki was done touch Asami's hair he hears a familiar voice beneath him that took him by surprise.

"Akihito"

Aki looked down at Asami's face to see his eyes open and directly staring into Aki eyes. It was like they were in sync with each other they couldn't move for a moment they only stare at each other until Asami was the one to make the first move, left his head up, and kiss Akihito. And Akihito didn't fight back in fact Aki kissed him back as he cup Asami cheeks, something was taken over him and he couldn't stop.

They made out like if they were animals hungry for each other. Asami grab Akihito by the waist and push him to the bed with Asami as they lay side by side continue to kiss one another. Asami start touching Akihito almost everywhere as he was hearing Akihito sweet moans Asami then unbuttoned his pants and shove his hand down his underwear. He grab hold for Aki cock and started stroking it. Akihito was moaning more as his eyes was going to the back of his head, it has been so long since Akihito done this not since the last time he has been with Asami. And Asami was an expert at making Aki feel good and he didn't want to stop. Akihito was just about to beg for more when the phone rang and it snap Aki back to reality.

Both stop what they're doing and Akihito jump out of bed and move back. Asami was just was surprised by the whole thing he sat up and put his hand on his forehead as he looked down he honestly thought he was dreaming again only for it to be reality. Until he saw Akihito face red as a tomato but shaking uncontrollably as he can't believe what just happened either and probably frightened by the whole ordeal.

Asami wanted to apologize as he really didn't mean for this to happen, "Akihito I'm sor-" but he was cut off quickly by Akihito.

"I have to go" Akihito said as he rushed out of there.

"Akihito wait!" Asami shouted as he wanted to explain himself but left before he got the chance. Kei returns to the room and saw Akihito was gone and Asami was awake but angry, he wouldn't even look at him and he knew this was bad already.

"Asami-sama are you alright?" Kei asked.

"_Shit_" Asami thought as he was angry and worried the Akihito will never want to see him again, "No..I'm not" Asami answer not sure what to do but for certain can't leave this unresolved, "Kei give me my phone."

***

Akihito ran back home out of breath and out of mind. He didn't know what to think or what came over him. He told himself not to get close and he did anyway and now he can't get the feeling out of him. Everytime Asami touches him Aki would want more and more, it's like a drug every time and if his phone didn't ring he would've surrendered completely.

As Akihito started to catch his breath the phone ring again this time it was Asami. Akihito couldn't decide if he should pick up the phone now, Aki admit it was partly his fault too since he came and didn't resist Asami charms but at the same Asami knew the consequences as well he knew Akihito had his reason to distrust Asami and Asami didn't try to stop it. The phone kept ringing and ringing but Aki couldn't pick up he just didn't know what to do after what happened but he knew this wouldn't go silent. After thinking about it Akihito decide to text Asami.

"_Stop calling me I really don't want to talk about it right now I need time to think once I'm ready I'll let you know" - Aki._

And with that Aki turn off the phone, not wanting to be bothered. Aki left to take a cold shower to get rid of the feeling that still lingers in his body. "_Damn it_" Akihito thought as he was going to have a bad day if these feelings don't go away.

***

Asami was frustrated with the text Akihito send him it didn't sit well with Asami as he knew that means Akihito was going to take his time again to speak to him and pretended like nothing. But something did happen and Asami was not going to let this slide, "Kei, Souh, I need you two to do something for me."


	19. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end guys just a few more chapters and I hope to make more fanfic later on as I already have a few more ideas. But until then I hope you guys continue to enjoy this fanfic. I want to say thank you to a lot of supporters you guys have giving me the push to get better in each chapter and inspire me to change and do better and I hope I can continue to make you guys proud.

Jonathan hasn't heard from Akihito in a while not since he answer his text about the festival that coming in a few days and Jon been worried that something had happened. Jon decided to call Aki but no answer and he tried calling and texting but no answer Jon is worried that something might've happened to Aki or that Asami had something to do with it. Without thinking, Jonathan took the initiative and decided to go see him even though he knew Aki wouldn't be pleased he needs to make his friend was okay.

***

Akihito was at the magazine company taken pictures of models for their fashion cover. Akihito was trying to do any work at this point as a distraction from everything that's happened. He hasn't answer Asami nor Jon call and text for a while needed some space to think again until his Manager at the company came up to him.

"Hey Akihito you have a minute?" said the Manager.

"Uh yea what can I help you with?" Akihito asked.

"I have been noticing you been working a lot lately, new photos of been coming out great you been doing such a good job since you started working with us which leads me to my next assignment for you if you want to take it, of course, it's completely up to you," said the Manager.

"What kind of assignment," Akihito asked curiously.

"It actually another travel assignment this time it's only in America in several states but mostly Los Angeles, you be photographing celebrities and events for us along with any information and gossip you can get that will benefit us, in other words, you will be our photojournalist," the Manager said with excitement.

Akihito draw drop you couldn't believe lose hearing like it was a dream come true, "Really?? Me?? A photojournalist?!?!" Akihito said stuttering his words with excitement.

"Yup, of course it is up to you and I understand you just got back after a year-long trip and this assignment will probably take another couple of months but if you want the job it's open to you," said the Manager happy to see the excitement in the employees face, "and you don't have to answer right now since we will be busy covering the festival that's coming up and once it's over you can give me an answer so you have time to let us know."

"Of course I will definitely give you an answer of doubt about it," Akihito said.

Akihito finished up work and left the building, he was beyond happy finally hear some good news for once and as his dream was more and more coming true. Aki couldn’t help but smile with excitement even though he will have to leave Japan again it was maybe for the best that.

As Aki was walking closer to his apartment building he sees a familiar limo parked outside the building and Kei waiting outside the vehicle. Akihito rush to Kei wanted to know why he was here.

“Kei! What happened, is Asami okay??” Akihito said worriedly that something happened to Asami again like the incident he had a few days ago with the heart-attack.

“I apologize for showing up like this Tabaka-san, Asami is fine right now but at the same time he’s not, as of right now he is in the limo wanted to speak to you and refuses to take any rest until he does,” Kei said as he bows to Akihito and said, “please Tabaka-san I know you may not want to speak to him especially after the event at the hospital but he wanted to explain himself in hopes to make things right and refuse to follow the doctors order to rest until he sees you,” Kei explains as it shows that he’s worried for his bosses condition.

"_Fuck_," Akihito thought as this was the last thing he wanted to avoid but he should've know when it comes to Asami its possible to avoid a conversation but he didn't think he would vote so far as ignoring his doctor advice to rest and come here instead to talk to him. To go to such lengths probably means it's important or at least Akihito hope so and it's not a trick to get in his pants.

"Fine I'll talk to him but if he gets grabby I'm kicking his ass so don't blame me for what happens to your boss after," Akihito said sarcastically as Kei proceeds to open the limo door and let him in. Of course, the first thing he sees is Asami sitting while having a smoke while smirking as he probably heard what Aki just said earlier.

"Feisty as always ain't you Akihito," Asami said.

"You know it and it's not going to change and you honestly shouldn't be smoking after getting out of the hospital are you crazy?" Akihito said. As Aki took the cigarette from Asami and throw it out than crossing his arms and said, "so what is it you want to talk about, if it's about what happened yesterday we both did something stupid I rather for us forget about it" Akihito said as he looked away from Asami's gaze.

"That's the thing we can't forget about it" Asami said as he leans forward to Akihito and continues to say, "first let me explain that I wasn't in the right mind when I kissed you at that moment I thought I was still dreaming" Asami said.

"Dreaming?! You saying all that happen because of a dream" Akihito said looking at Asami skeptical.

"Its true Akihito, all I ever do is dream about you, do you know there hasn't been a day when you weren't in my dreams Akihito? When I woke I thought I was in dreaming once more, when I kiss you and touch you as you did in return I thought it was all the same but it wasn't it was unfortunately it was reality" Asami said as he leans back again.

"Okay say I believe you why go to all the trouble of telling me this face to face you could've waited until I called," Akihito said.

"Because I know you and I know you will want to avoid me and this conversation and pretend like it never happened but I happened," Asami said he stared deep into Akihito's eyes and said, "You and I know we simply can't forget about it, the feeling, the kiss, the touch, the way you moan, and that moment when we look into each other's eyes like we were in sync there's no denying we still have feelings for each other even now why must we keep fighting this Akihito?" Asami question as it feels like he's at his limited.

"What do you want me to say that I still have feelings for you? Will the answer is yes I do but can I simply forget about the past? No I can't even if my heart beats for you it beats even the pain that you left there if there's one thing I can't let go is the betrayal and hurt that's still there and other words I still can't fully trust you Asami," said Akihito as he look down not wanting to look at Asami anymore.

Asami stayed silent he understands Akihito feelings as he had to admit to himself he was the reason why Akihito feel this way and Asami doesn't want to hurt Akihito anymore but Asami really wants Akihito to give him another chance as Asami did something he had never done before.

Asami move and went on his knees on the carpet floor of the limo as he laid his head on Aki's lap and his arms circle around the boys waist and plead like he never before, "I'm so sorry..for everything I have done, especially to you, I know you can't trust me and I can't blame you for it but I willingly to do anything to make things right" Asami said as he lifted her head and look at Akihito with sorrowful eyes and said, "I love you so much Akihito more than anything in the world if I am not what you want I'll understand but I beg you Akihito please ...give me another chance."

Akihito looked at Asami stunted. Asami never beg like this before he was never the type to beg for anything so for him to go this far means he really is serious about this and Akihito had to admit his heart is pounding right now he didn't know what to say. Deep down if Akihito had the choice he would give Asamu another chance but there still a lot to think about his job, Jonathan, and his own life choices as the thought came to Akihito mind, _"will things really change?" _

After a long silent Akihito looked at Asami and said, "I know you want an answer and you hate waiting but just this once I need you to wait for me, their a lot going on and I have things to think about before I give you an answer," said Akihito.

Asami finally got off of Akihito and asked, "how long?"

"Give me a few days or at least after the festival is over and I'll give you an answer," said Akihito.

Asami thought is was a little strange to he had to wait until the festival is over but I he figure Akihito had his reasons why so Asami didn't complain, "very well, I will wait for you Akihito anything you decide...I will accept," said Asami

"Thank you" said Akihito. And with that Akihito stepped out of the limo and Kei bow to him with a goodnight before getting into the limo and finally driving away.

***

Jonathan stud there shocked and angry as he sees Akihito getting out of Asami vehicle. Him and Asami made a promise to Akihito to keep their distance and yet here he was in front of Akihito apartment talking to him. Jon was very angry and wanted to know what was going on as it seems Akihito didn't make much of a fuss this time so he did before. Jon was worried that Asami had won Akihito over but he didn't want to jump to conclusions but he needed to know so instead approaching Akihito he called him again in hope's this time Akihito will answer.

***

Akihito got into his apartment when he got a call from Jon. He honestly didn't want to be bothered, especially after Asami but at the same time there was something Aki wanted to ask him and figured now maybe is the best time.

Akihito answered the phone, "Hey Jon sorry I haven't been answering it just...been a lot going on," Akihito said.

"Its ok Akihito I was worried since you haven't been answering," Jonathan said as it seems Aki wasn't going to tell the truth fully he continues to ask, "are you still going to festivals this week?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, that's actually what I wanted to ask you of your still going?" Akihito asked.

Jon was kinda surprised by that answer and said, "yes or will maybe if your going."

"I actually am for both fun and work and I wanted to spend time with you and talked to you about something important if that's ok?" Akihito said.

Jon was surprised by what Akihito said as he thought "this could be my chance" he replied, "Yes! of course I'm looking forward to it."

"Good I'll text and let you know when I am there I see you then Jonathan have a goodnight," said Akihito as he hangs up the phone and called it a night.

***

Jon was surprised, he was happy to spend time with Aki but worried. For some reason it didn't feel welcoming or open as Aki is usually as it made Jon wonder if the talk they're going to have will be a good one and hopefully they can become something more or will this be the end of everything.


	20. Fireworks

The Festival After days of thinking and thinking over and over again Akihito finally made a decision and it's a final decision there's no going back. On the day of the festival Akihito gets ready put on his blue yukata and got his camera ready and was ready to head out but before he left Akihito look at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, _"it's time to go forward, there's no going back Akihito"_ he thought to himself as he was ready to make what Akihito believe was the biggest decision of his life. Akihito left the apartment and texted Jon to let him know he was on the way. He wasn't 100% sure how things will turn out but he can only hope that for once luck was on his side.

***

Jonathan was a little nervous as he was going to see Akihito for the first time in a while but he was worried as there was a lot he wanted to say to Aki. Many questions and feelings was going through both Jonathan's heart and mind as he really cares for Akihito but he worried that Aki isn't being very truthful to him as it seems he can't the image of him getting out of Asami's limo. Jon had questions he wanted answers for but he wanted to wait until the festival is over. Jon really wanted to spend time with Aki first in hopes to finally have his chance to win him over hopefully if it's not too late. He loved Akihito probably since they first meet he admit Aki is attractive and care free and they had a lot in common as far as the career they both love but what really caught Jonathan's attention was his smile that lit the room and his kind heart, it's been a long time since Jonathan ever felt that way about anymore and he really wanted to build a future with him but the only way he can is by proving himself that he is worthy of Akihito heart.

***

Akihito finally made it to the festival that was already packed with many men, women, and children. Many vendors all around, fun games to play, smell of sweets, and lanterns everywhere. Akihito took many pictures all around enjoying the excitement everywhere until Jonathan called out to him.

"Akihito" said Jon.

"Oh hey Jon thanks for coming" said Aki.

"No problem I'm glad to be here with you by the way you said you wanted to talk about something," said Jon.

"Yea but that's for later right now I want to spend the evening with you if that's okay?" Asked Akihito.

Jonathan eyes widen with surprise and excitement when Akihito said that and Jon quickly responded, "Yes! Of course I look forward to having fun but not sure how to play these vendor games you mind showing me," Jonathan said happy to Akihito wanted to spend the day with him and hopes it means something good will happen later on.

***

Asami was at his penthouse still recovering as he finally listen to his doctor's orders. Asami had been stressed a lot with many things going on at Sion and his underground work and most of all Akihito. Asami couldn't blame anyone but himself as he brought this along on him if he wouldn't have been a fool and let Akihito go and just loved him he probably wouldn't be in this position but he karma really was a bitch as he got he deserved.

Kei walked in the living and check up on Asami, he has taken care of both his bosses health and labor at Sion while Asami recovers. Kei was really grateful that Akihito heard him out so his boss can rest but even at the comfort of his home he can see Asami is still stressed. "Asami-sama, I prepared your meal and medicine it is set at the table waiting for you but before I go is there anything else I can do for you?" Kei asked as he can hope to ease his bosses stress.

"What is the status of Akihito?" Asami asked.

Kei didn't really wanted to answer him as he didn't want to anger his boss but he didn't to disobey but before he answered Asami's question Kei asked, "Asami-sama I really do not want you to stress because as long as you're still stressed and your health will be at risk I rather not say what's going on at the moment," he expresses as he hopes Asami will understand.

"I understand your concern Kei I will rest but I just want...no I need to know what he's up to right now it will help," Asami said as he didn't know why himself why he needed to know but he needed it for his sanity.

Kei took a deep breath as he really didn't want to say it but he knows his boss will find out one way or another "I heard word from Souh that he is at the festival at this moment with Mr. Sato."

Asami didn't say anything but look down he knows more than anything that he does not deserve Akihito but his heart his beats for him and hurts now to know he's with that guy.

"Do you want us to do something about it Asami-sama?" Kei asked.

"No" Asami answer immediately, "tell Souh to leave him be I want to respect his privacy and his life I can't keep intervene in it, all I can do is wait I'll let him decide for himself" Asami said as he has no choice but to trust Akihito decision and let him decide who he wants to be with or if he wants to be with anyone in the end all Asami can do is wait.

***

The day went on with lots of fun, games, treats, and at the end Aki and Jon went to the open field where the fireworks were going to set off soon and both men set a large blanket on the ground and sit down waiting for it to start.

"Thanks for coming out here with me I really appreciate it" Akihito said.

"No problem I'm glad you invited me I started to worry you didn't want to see me anymore," Jon said.

"What made you think that?" Akihito asked.

Jon quickly looked a little pale and after thinking about it for a bit he confessed, "I ...sorta went by your place a few days ago to check up on you and…..I saw you got out of that limo..and I thought you didn't want to see again because you were with…..him" Jon said as he didn't look at Akihito.

Akihito looked away as he didn't expect Jon to see him like that he know Jonathan was probably feeling left out or betrayed and Aki knows that feeling more than anyone, "I'm sorry it's not what you think it's just…..things are complicated between me and Asami it's hard to explain but that's why I ask you to come here with me because there's some things I need to figure out for myself" Akihito explained.

"What exactly is on your mind Aki? You can tell anything" Jon said.

"What ...what do you feel about me exactly?" Akihito question.

Jon was taken a little off guard with that question but no less he took advantage of it and answer honestly, "if you want me to honest I….I really like you Akihito...I like for a good while now I know I may have acted as a fool when I kissed you but I he couldn't help myself I wanted you to know my feelings for you and hope that you would accept them."

Akihito stayed quiet not really sure what to say to that and before he could the fireworks started to set off. The fireworks were big and beautiful like giant flower in the sky. Fireworks always made Akihito happy and excited but for some reason he felt something was lackey as he looked at it as once again the first person he thought about was Asami. He remembers the last time he saw fireworks was with him and each time they had a passionate moment together that let out more fireworks in his heart then in the sky.

As Akihito thought about this he asked Jon as strange but simple request, "Jon can you do me a favor?"

Jon looked at Akihito and said, "sure anything."

"Can...can you...kiss me" Akihito asked as he blush at the question.

"Wha...what???" Jon said puzzled and surprised.

"I know its weird to ask this now after everything but I need to know something and I guess the only way I'll found out is to figure out my own feelings," Akihito said.

"Are you sure? You won't be mad?" Jonathan asked.

Akihito nodded his head and Jonathan took his chance and he leans over and kiss Akihito on the lips as the fireworks continued to explode in the air. They stay like that for a minute until their lips parted ways Jonathan felt satisfied with the kiss as he thought this met that they were something more but the moment he looked at Akihito and knew something was wrong. Aki didn't look at Jonathan anymore and he didn't look at all happy. Jon felt his heart twisted as he know that as much as he loves Akihito he knew Aki didn't feel the same.

"Are you okay Aki?" Jon asked.

Akihito looked down as he felt his tears running down his cheek, "no......I'm sorry Jon...I so sorry...it's just you just a nice guy great in fact I had a great time with you today and we always have a good time together but ...as far as feelings go...I..I just don't feel the same way." Akihito stress to say as he didn't want to rejected Jonathan feelings but he couldn't lie to his own. He couldn't feel anything in that kiss there was no fireworks in it not even a spark as he couldn't feel the same way like he did with Asami.

Jonathan felt disappointed he was sure that Akihito would fall for him but he sees in Aki face that it was only one side love, "I should be the one apologizing I pressure you so much to be with me that I didn't consider your feelings" Jonathan said as he continues to say, "but be honest with me, do you still love Asami?"

Akihito stay silent for a moment and answer, "honestly I told myself over and over again that it's over and I'm done but in the end I was only lying to myself there's always going to be feeling for him no matter how much I deny it, it will always be there and don't get me wrong, he is the biggest bastard at his best but...he is the only one that can make me feel this crazy."

Jonathan felt hurt but he understood as he said, "I understand Aki I can't force you to love me I just wish that I was the one you met first maybe things would've been different."

"Yea" Akihito answer as he really wish he did met Jonathan first he probably would have been much better boyfriend to him then Asami was but the truth is if it wasn't for what Asami did he probably would've never met Jon in the end it was always going to be him that made a difference in his life but how he was going to forward was the question as he finally looks up to continue to look at the fireworks.

***

Asami sat on the balcony looking at the fireworks that he can see from his view. The last time he look at fireworks like this was with Akihito. He remembers the day they saw it together during the summer festival fireworks Akihito was disappointed to miss it but Asami made sure he didn't and made it happen for him and the smile on Akihito face made his day as that smile was brighter than any fireworks.

Asami once again curse at himself for being a fool and letting Akihito go, he never knew or understood love all his life until he met Akihito and for a long time he denied it as an infatuation but when Akihito left his true feelings came to light. Now it may be too late as much as he wants to take Akihito back and make him his no matter what but he wants Akihito to feel the same. Asami doesn't want to force the boy anymore but what else can he do there's no way in the world that he could have let go of him and now he's thinking about Akihito with that man Jonathan. That man probably would have been a better lover then he ever was to Akihito more kinder and more caring but the thought of Akihito leaving him for anyone else kills Asami inside.

_"No"_ Asami thought as there just no way he could accept that. As many things was going through Asami mind like if there together still? Is Akihito happy with him? Do love him or will he chose Jonathan or him because of everything Asami has done? Can he really move on?

Asami didn't want to think anymore, he needed to move, he needed to keep trying and tell Akihito that he loves him and beg him to come back as life wouldn't matter anymore if Akihito was not here with him. Asami put on his shoes and coat ready to keep trying ready to keep fighting he just wasn't going to give up so easily he was not going to let Akihito go again. He opens the door ready to run but instead was surprised by who was in front of his door.

"Akihito?"


	21. Akihito's Choice

"Akihito?" Asami said surprise to see him at his front door.

"Hey..um..can I come in?" Akihito asked. Asami let's him in, he sees Akihito in his blue yukata that makes his fair skin look beautiful and it made Asami think how much he would love to unrobe him and strip him naked and mark all over his body right now but he had to control himself.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Asami asked as he happy to see Akihito here at his place in the same place where they lived together.

"Listen we need to talk" said Akihito.

"About what exactly?" asked Asami.

"Everything, more or less how I'm are going to move forward," said Akihito.

They both took a seat on the couch and there was a moment of silence between them until Akihito finally spoke, "I was asked to take on another assignment at the magazine company for another travel job and I'm going to do it," said Akihito.

Asami stayed quiet for a bit than he spoke, "That's good I want you to succeed more anything but where does that leave us?"

"That's the thing it may not be a "us" I may have rejected Jonathan feelings but that doesn't mean we are back together," Akihito express as he looked at Asami seriously, "I have goals and dreams I want more than anything to accomplish and I made the decision to go forward with it no matter what and as far as you and me goes it's hard to say I won't deny I still have feelings for you but the trust is still not fully there yet and I am leaving out of the country again do you think we can really make this work?" Akihito questioned doubting the relationship will last even if they did get back together.

"Yes we can," Asami answer without hesitation, "here or out there it does not matter Akihito I want to stay by your side always," Asami got off the couch and kneel down in front of Akihito once again as he looks straight into his eyes and said, "I know that you feared if we try this again you will be hurt, especially with you working out of the country but I promise you my heart and dedication go to you I want you more than anything world and I told myself that I would never let you go again and I tend to keep that promise so whether we stay here or go out there I will follow you" Asami express himself with dedication and seriousness almost like if he was proposing to Akihito.

"How can you be so sure?" Akihito question as he stands up and looks at Asami and say, "how can you be so positive that it well work again? I'm not the same Akihito you knew before when I was weak for you it's different now I'm stronger and won't allow you or anything to break me down again."

Asami stands up facing Akihito and said, "good because I won't hurt you ever again and I want you to be stronger but if anyone needed a change is me since I was young I was always believe that money and power makes the world never love I never been loved before not even by my own parents and I never loved anyone until you," Asami said as he starts to get walk closer to Akihito and say, "I love you Tabaka Akihito, I never knew how much it would hurt to lose you until you walked out of my life that's why I vow to never make that same mistake again and you know me Akihito I am a man of my word."

Akihito look at Asami in his eyes as he got closer to him, "so if the opportunity comes again to marry someone for money and power will you take it?" Aki question.

"Never," Asami said.

"So if the opportunity to take over the world but you have to let go of me you won't do it?" Akihito asked.

"You are my world Akihito nothing can compare to you, no money or power can compare to you," said Asami as he cup Akihito's face with his hands and made him look up at him and said, "I'm sorry for everything I understand trust will take time but I will do anything and everything in my power to make things right so please Akihito give me another chance."

Tears started swelling up in Akihito's eyes and said, "You really can be a manipulative bastard you know that," said Akihito. Asami chuckled and smirked as he said, "not this time everything I say is from the heart," and with Asami leaned down and kissed Akihito on the lips.

Akihito didn't resist nor rejected in fact he kiss Asami in return and wrap his arms around his neck pushing the kiss deeper and tongues dancing with one another.

It became a full blown make out in the living room, holding one another falling so deep in the kiss, Akihito mind was gone and his body became hot as he started to undo Asami button shirt and pants and Asami unrobing Akihito's yukata touch the boys pale soft skin and kiss him from the neck down.

Akihito moan from the hot touch and as he started to beg for more "please" he said to Asami as he his body was now starting to burn, "please Ryuichi."

Asami couldn't resist after hearing Akihito's plea and he quickly pulled the boy up with his arms holding him by his bottom and back and Akihito wrapping his legs around Asami's waist and continued to kiss one another. The stronger older man carry the boy to his bedroom and throw him onto the bed where he finishes undoing Akihito robe and expose his beautiful skin. Asami bend down to bite down on his neck then kiss down to his chest where he process to bite on Aki's cute little nipples, sucking and licking all over him.

Akihito love it he couldn't deny that it felt so good as he feels his erection getting harder but he needed more, "Asami please hurry stop teasing me."

Asami smirk and said, "just a bit I need to prepare you so I won't hurt you," Asami said he went to his draw where he kept a bottle of lube and squeeze on his fingers and then spread Akihito legs and squeeze some lube on Aki's pink little hole and process to put his finger inside of Akihito.

Akihito jump and moan from the cold liquid poured on him and when he felt Asami's finger in him he admit it hurt a little but a sec later he can feel the sensation of it.

Asami went from one finger to two to slowly crease the entrance and use his other hand to stroke Akihito hard cock but Asami felt his control decreasing as he watching Akihito moan and move the way he did trying to penetrate himself on his fingers losing his own control and all Asami wanted to do was wracked this beautiful boy but he to keep calm as he knew the pleasure would be twice as rewarding.

"Impatient ain't we?" Asami said sarcastically.

"It's your fault I'm like this for once take responsibility," said Akihito.

"Oh I well" said Asami as he completely took off his pants and release his proud cock.

Akihito started to breath heavy as he saw Asami thick and hard cock waiting and anticipating the pain and pleasure he was going to feel.

Asami position himself carefully at Akihito entrance and look into the boy's eyes and said, "for now on Akihito as we become one I will make it a solemn vow to never hurt you again and never let you go we will be together even in the depths of hell," and Asami push forward and the tip of his cock made entrance and slowly move forward break through the inners walls and filling the boys insides.

Akihito brace himself as he wrapped his arms around Asami tight as he feels nothing but pain at first, "...Ahhh..ahhh...Asami!" Akihito scream as it started to hurt him at bit it's been a long time felt this pain.

"Breath slowly and hold tightly…..just like that Akihito I'll go slow until you get used to it," Asami said trying not hurt the boy but continued to trust inch by inch rubbing his huge cock in Akihito over and over again.

Akihito was now feeling the pleasure as he can feel Asami inside of him but it's still wasn't enough, as he wraps his legs around Asami's waist he push the stronger down to him and kiss him as he whispers, "Ryuichi please move I can handle it."

Asami control snap as he ram himself inside Akihito, "AHHH...RYUICHI!!" the boy scream over and over feeling Asami cock all the way inside him hitting him in all the right places.

Asami kept thrusting inside Aki it felt so good he couldn't stop it was like Akihito was a drug every little bit of him Asami wanted to devour and consume, he was just so turned on by it he couldn't stop.

"Ahhhh Ahhhh right there ahhh Asami! ...I'm about to come ...ah.. please ...I..I need..to come.." Akihito plead for release as he felt like he was about to explode.

Asami obliged to Aki's wishes and stroke the boys cock as he himself was about to come and started trusting fast and hard, "come for me Akihito," said Asami.

And Akihito did as Asami said, he couldn't handle it anymore he comes immediately but spread his seed everywhere on his stomach. Asami not far behind thrust fast as he comes inside Akihito filling his tiny hole with his seed. Asami soon after collapse on top of Akihito as they both felt out of breath.

"That felt amazing," Asami said as he was beyond happy.

"It did felt really good," Akihito said as he was losing his breath but he still felt the burn inside still going as it has been so long since he felt this pleasure. Akihito turn his side and kiss Asami lips and said, "if your not too tired old man I could go another round," Akihito said smirking and teasing the older man.

Asami chuckled as he said, "oh your going to wish you hadn't said that," and without warning he jumped back on top of the boy and kiss him passionately.

Akihito once again wrap his arms around him and said, "bring it on Ryuichi" and again Akihito drowned himself in pleasure.

Both men made love all night until the sun started to sit and they both fell asleep into each other's arms feeling the warmth from each other both happy as today started a whole new chapter of their lives.


	22. New Chapter

The sun started to shine through the window of Asami's penthouse as the older man awoke and noticed the other side of his king size bed was empty as he got to look around wondering where his lover went to then he smells something amazing coming from outside the room. Asami decides to put on his rope on and inspect the smell, when Asami reach the kitchen he was enchanted by a lovely view of Akihito cooking breakfast with nothing but Asami shirt on. Asami stood with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall staring at Akihito, admiring the beautiful boy in front of him looking absolutely sexy in his shirt. Asami felt the blood rushing to his brain and his groin as all he wants to do is take him where he stands.

Akihito felt as if someone was watching him as he turned his head to see Asami in his rope just standing there staring at him. Akihito blush bright red in embarrassment and said, "jeez take a picture it well last longer," he said sarcastically as he continues to say, "if your going to just stand there at least help me with the dishes breakfast is almost ready I cooked eggs sunny side up so you can't complain."

Asami didn't argue as he came to the kitchen to help serve the plates but before he did, he made a quick turn to Aki and hug him around his waist and his head buried in the boy's shoulder. 

Akihito was surprised but honestly wasn't bother, it was nice to see an affection Asami for a change as it felt nice to be loved. Akihito turn off the stove and made a quick turn around to hug Asami back. They stay like that for a minute holding each other until Akihito looked up at Asami and kiss him and Asami did the same. It felt good for the both of them wanted to feel love and happy as Asami move back and said, "thank you Akihito."

"For what?" Akihito asked.

"Everything mostly for giving me another chance and help make me a better man I would move nothing without you," said Asami.

Aki blush and averted his eyes and said, "just promise one thing."

"Anything," said Asami.

"Promise me you'll never hurt me again I know you said you won't but I want you to look me in the eyes and promise me from this day forward things will be different and that we love each other always, no more lies, no more secrets, we need to build trust in each other that's all I could ever ask," said Akihito still wanted to make sure he made the right choice.

Asami quickly hold Akihito hand and pull it up to his chest and said, "do you feel that Akihito?" Asami asked as he can see Aki blush even more as he continues to say, "my heart only and have always beat this fast for you. You're the only one who make me feel this way not even the glory of power and wealth can't make me feel like this, nothing in this world can make me feel like this but you." 

Asami let go of Akihito's hand and hug Aki again this time holding him tight as he said, "I promise I will never ever hurt you again nothing in this world matters but you I would never dare to ruined that again." Asami said as he stared into Akihito eyes showing his the truth and kiss him once again.

They kiss each other passionately until Asami control broke and he picked Akihito up and went to the living room to lay him down on the couch. Akihito tried to push him off as he said, "wait, what about breakfast?" Akihito asked.

"Later right now I'm hungry for you," said Asami in a deep voice as he continues to devour Aki lips.

Akihito didn't reject he was just as horny as Asami and he wrapped his arms around the older man. 

Asami unbutton Akihito (his) shirt, and touch his smooth skin and pinch his cute nipples, then he began to kiss his way down from his from Aki's neck to his chest and his nipples sucking and teasing them. Once he was done teasing the nipples Asami work his way down between Akihito legs where he remove the boys underwear and reveal his leaky hard cock. Asami licked his lips like if he was staring at something delicious and bend down to lick Akihito cock up and down and around from the tip to the base and then open his mouth to suck on it hard.

Akihito mind went blank very quick from Asami's masterful kiss, to suck hard on his nipples, and now sucking his hard leaky cock, it was all too much for Akihito as he was about to lose and grab Asami's hair to stop, "As.a..mi...stop...I'm..about to...com..Ahhh," Aki couldn't get the words out as it felt too good and Asami wouldn't stop. He decided he couldn't resist no more and started trusting in Asami month wanting to come so bad. 

Asami stop what he was doing and let go of Akihito cock.

Akihito was displeased and frustrated as his body was burning for release, "wha ...why did you...stop?" Akihito asked.

"Don't come yet Akihito, I want us to come together and feel the ecstasy driving in our bodies when we both release," said Asami as he took off his rope revealing his naked body and rock hard cock. 

Akihito spread his legs wider as he whispers, "than hurry and fuck me Ryuichi."

Asami didn't waste no time and position himself using the leaky cum from Akihito cock as lube and slowly made his may inside of him. Asami enter slowly only moving an inch by inch until he was all the way in and starts to speed up little by little until Aki insides was the shape of his cock.

"Ahhhh...so..good...ah yes.... right...there AHHH!!" Akihito scream in pleasure lovely Asami pounding inside of him hitting the sweet spot everytime.

Eventually Akihito body couldn't take it anymore and needed to come as he try to stroke himself Asami pull his hand away and grab his cock.

"Asami ...please..," Akihito pleaded.

"Yes ...just a little more my cute little Akihito, I want us to come together," said Asami as he gotten faster and faster pounding away at the boy.

"Ah..ahhh..oh..god…," Akihito couldn't think anymore he was long gone from the pleasure as Asami started to speed faster trusting so deep inside repeatedly hitting the sweet spot over and over again Akihito eyes started to look up like if he was seeing stars.

Eventually Asami let go of Akihito cock and started stroking it ready to let the boy come as he was about to himself. The older man was getting lost in the pleasure himself as it felt so good to he inside Akihito that he now desperately wanted to fill Akihito with his seed. 

"Ahhh...Asami..I...I'm about..to…ahh...co..me," Akihito couldn't speak into words anymore, he just needed to release, "let me come...please...let me com..e...ahh," the boy began as it was getting harder to hold in.

"Me too Akihito let's come together," Asami said as he started to thrust hard ready to release inside of him.

"Ahhh...ahhh..AHHHHHHH," Akihito scream as he finally comes and Asami did the same thrust hard and deep inside the boy spilling his seed inside of him. Asami was right the ecstasy Akihito felt was beyond anything he ever felt before like a wave of euphoria shivering throughout his body and it felt so good.

Both men lay on the couch beside each other catching their breaths and try to gain back their strength after an amazing round of morning sex. 

"Dammit Asami because of you I can't move for a while," said Akihito now finally back to his old self.

"It's your fault for looking so damn sexy in my shirt you make hard not to keep my hands off of you," said Asami.

"Well now I'm hungry so your gonna have to finish up breakfast," said Akihito.

"Very well but let's bathe first before eating," said Asami. 

Miraculously Akihito manage to get up quickly after Asami said that and yelled, "oh no you don't you beast you'll want to go another round of sex in the bathroom and I can't have that I have things to do today so I'm going to shower ALONE and you get breakfast ready," Akihito said as he quickly left to go shower but giving Asami a chance to speak.

Asami chuckled and smiled as he always loves to see a feisty Akihito. He finally got himself up and finish up making breakfast.

Once breakfast was done and both men filled their bellies and relax on the couch Akihito took his chance to say something important at Asami. 

"I'm going to the magazine company later today but ...," Akihito pause trying to stress the say what he said to say to Asami, "I told yesterday that they offered a job assignment to leave to country again for a good while and...I decide already to take it no matter what." 

Asami didn't say much at first he just pull a cigarette out, light it up, and took a drag of it before he finally spoke, "I know and I understand that this is something you want, I won't stop."

"So you're ok with me leaving? Even though we just got back together are you really ok with us being apart," said Akihito.

"We will never be apart and I want to be the one to support you in your goals as you always did for me in the past. This journey has been healthy for you both physically and mentally and as much as I don't want you to leave I will not hold you back," said Asami.

Akihito felt relieved and happy to hear Asami says that, "I will be leaving soon so we'll make the most of what we can before I go," said Aki.

Asami nodded and wrapped his arm around Akihito's slender shoulder holding him close to him as Akihito laid his head on Asami's shoulder. They enjoy the peaceful morning together embracing a whole new chapter in their lives.

***

Akihito was soon going to head off to work but before he did he decide to stop at a nearby coffee shop not far from his job and to meet up with Jonathan. He hasn't heard from him since that night of the festival when they parted. Akihito felt like he needed to make things right with Jon after everything that happened to Aki when he was going through a rough time with Asami he was there and that matter to Akihito as he didn't want to lose a friend.

Just as he took his seat and order his coffee Jon walked in and saw Akihito. He walked up to the table and smiled, "Hey" at Akihito.

"Hey," Akihito responded back, "go ahead take seat I'm glad you came," said Akihito.

"Well you did text me to come I couldn't refuse,: said Jon as he took his seat across from Aki.

Akihito thought many times what to say to Jonathan and each time it wasn't easy but after short silent and he finally got the courage to speak, "I wanted to talk to you about that night even though I apologize many times that night I still feel like I still owe you one, you've been such a good friend to me since my travels and since I've been back home. Even though I don't deserve a friend like you I would still love if we still can be i would honestly hate to lose you as a friend but the decision is yours whatever you decide I'll understand," Akihito spoke with a lot of heart and worry as he really met everything he said.

It didn't long for a response as Jonathan smile at Akihito and said, "of course we're still friends Aki if there's one thing I still value is our friendship I mean sure it hurt to be rejected and I'd be lying if I said I don't have feelings for you anymore there still there holding on…," Jon said looking down, "but like I said before, I can't force you to love me I just want you to be happy."

"I want you to be happy too Jon even though it won't be with me I know you'll find someone that will appreciate you better than I did," said Akihito.

Jon looked up at Akihito happy, "Yea, it won't be for a good while but maybe one day, until then how you, me and your friends Kou and Takato go out sometimes and grab some beer and dinner my treat," said Jon.

Akihito grin happily and said, "you got it and I know they won't mind either especially since your offering," said Aki.

They both laughed and enjoyed each other's company until both had to depart for work. Akihito was happy that things for once was going right.

***

"Hey! Akihito just the man I wanted to see how are you?" Akihito's manager asked.

"I'm good and I'm guessing you're waiting to hear my response to the assignment," Aki asked.

The manager nodded to the question and Aki smile big and said, "Of course I'll do it you it's my dream and there's no way I'm passing this opportunity up," said Akihito.

The manager got up with joy and shake his hand, "Haha Yes! I knew you wouldn't let me down I expect to get some excellent photo from you," said the Manager.

"Of course without a doubt, so when is the final day I leave?" Akihito asked.

"In about a month so take the time you need to get yourself ready," said the manager.

"Thank you," said Akihito.

With everything coming into place Akihito unpacked his camera and got to work but he honestly couldn't wait to get home to celebrate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. The day before departure

_One month later _

Akihito felt like he was on top of the world, his relationship with Asami was better than ever, his friends Kou and Takato was supportive of his decision and congrats him for Akihito promotion, his job was taken new heights and was finally making a name for himself. As for his friendship with Jonathan well it was good for a while until he left back to London for his work but they haven't spoken much since then but word has it that his engagement is still on. Akihito shaked his head and felt bad for Jon he didn't know why Jonathan chose to marry even though he didn't want to but he guess its because of his father's pressure to make it happen and Jonathan couldn't say no to him. Akihito wish he could talk Jonathan out of it but he hasn't answer his calls since he got back. Kou confess to Akihito that Jonathan got drunk one day and went on to say that he still had feelings for Aki and he couldn't stay in Japan for much longer. Akihito sorta blame himself but he wish Jonathan would've been honestly with him but he can only hope someday Jon will come around and talk to him again.

***

Night before departure Asami and Akihito went out trying to make their last night together at Japan memorable. Asami took Akihito to top sushi restaurant in Tokyo. "Ah this sushi so gooooooood," Akihito said as he chewing up every piece of sushi on the plate, "Asami if you don't hurry up and eat the food will be gone before you know it.

Asami chuckled at the comment, "your more than welcome to eat to your heart's content I can always order more don't hold back for me," said Asami.

"No way the night is young we should go out to the city and have fun while we still can," said Akihito.

"What exactly would you like to go?" Asami asked.

Akihito thought about for a moment than he smiled and said, "I know where we can go but I won't tell you yet it's a surprise," Akihito said with a grin as he had something up his sleeve for Asami.

Moments later after Akihito told Kei where to take him they stop at a busy street and parked the vehicle.

"Where are we?" Asami ask now cruise where Akihito was taken him.

"You'll see," Akihito said grinning, "it's only down the block we can walk there." After leaving the limo and walked Asami finally saw what Akihito was taken him.

"Surprise" Akihito said.

"An arcade?" Asami questioned.

"Yup I knew if I told you earlier you would get out of it so I had to get you to come here with me some way," Akihito said feeling victorious.

"I see," Asami said as he smirks, "well since we're here I'm assuming you brought me here to play some games?"

"Yea like I said the night is still young and I want us to have as much fun as we can before I leave tomorrow," said Akihito.

"If you wanted fun I couldn't you taken to a more extravagant places then this," said Asami.

"You mean boring places that old man hang, plays card, and smoke cigars no thanks," said Akihito sarcastically.

"I was thinking more theater or Casino if you want to play games," said Asami.

"Nah, that's a waste of money than fun here you can just play whatever you want without any worries," said Akihito still see you that Asami is still suspicious, "I'll tell you what, let's make a bet."

That caught Asami's attention right away and asked, "oh? What kind of a bet," asked Asami as you hear the excitement in his voice.

"Let's play a few rounds in the arcade me vs you and whoever earns the most points wins," said Akihito.

Asami raised his eyebrow and asked, "And what exactly do I get if I win?"

"You get to take me anywhere of your choosing and I won't complain and if I win we get to do the things I like and you can't complain either," said Akihito.

"So if I win I get to take you anywhere?" Asami asked as he wanted to make it was clear. Akihito nodded, "Yup but...if your not feeling up t…," Aki quickly got cut off when Asami spoke.

"It's a deal," Asami said without any hesitation.

"Really?" Akihito said surprisingly he think Asami would take the deal. Asami nodded and Akihito smirk, "alright then but I most I'm a pro at this so there is no way I lose," said Akihito.

Asami chuckled, "well see" as both men enter the arcade and began there challenge.

***

An hour and a half later both men finally walked out of the arcade but only one feeling victorious. "What's with that pout Akihito you made the bet you have the honor it," Asami said smirking as he was the winner and was taken out Akihito to a place of his choosing.

"That's not fair how the hell did you win?," Akihito asked as he believe he lost to Asami in an arcade of all places.

Asami chuckled and said, "your mistake was challenging me Akihito especially with such a tempting bet I couldn't refuse nor could lose."

Akihito just continues to pout as he mumble "bastard" under his breath. Once they finally got to the limo Akihito finally asked, "so where do you want to go now since you "won" what the next stop," Akihito wonder as Asami hasn't said anything yet.

Asami just smirk and look at Akihito and said, "it's a surprise," as he text Kei the location of where they're going.

Akihito didn't like the sound of that but he guesses it was fair since he brought Asami here without telling him. After a few minutes passed and finally gotten to their destination and Akihito looked out the window and saw they were back at the penthouse.

"What? Why are we here?," Akihito asked.

"Because the surprise is inside," said Asami.

Once they both got into the penthouse Akihito didn't see anything out of the original inside unti out of nowhere he was quickly swooped up by his legs by Asami and was carried in bridal style to the bedroom.

"WAI..WAIT!!," Akihito shouted as he tries to struggle off Asami arms, "you mean to tell me that we came back here just so we can have sex???," Akihito yelled at Asami.

"Yes and no, of course we're going to have our fun as you said before the night is still young but there something I want to show you," Asami said as they made there way to the master bedroom. Akihito was prepared to scold Asami until he saw a nice wrap present on the bed.

"What? What is that?," Akihito asked as Asami finally puts him down.

"Its look like a present," Asami said almost sarcastically.

"I see that you jerk I mean what's in it?," Akihito said angrily.

"Open it and found out," Asami said.

Akihito look skeptical but he was more curious than anything as he moved forward to inspect the nicely wrapped gift. Akihito unwrapped very quickly and was amazed by what he saw it was a Phase One IQ4 camera one the most expensive yet more effective and efficient camera in the world, a cheetah can run as fast as it can yet you can still get the perfect image without any blurs or misses it's the perfect camera to never miss a moment.

"Th..this is for me?," Akihito asked still shook by the gift.

"Of course it is you'll need a camera during your travels," said Asami as he enjoy that shook look on Akihito's face.

"But this thing is incredibly expensive there's no way I can take," Akihito said as much as he liked the camera he never feel fully comfortable accepting gifts, especially one so ridiculously expensive.

"Akihito you finally worked your hardest and make a name for yourself what kind of photographer wouldn't want to show his work with a brand new camera," Asami said.

"But what if I break or lose then what it will be a waste," said Akihito.

"Nothing is a waste when it comes to you and I know you won't lose it especially the way you look at it you're absolutely will love too much to it go and if it breaks I'll replace it you know money is never no issue with me," said Asami.

"But that's also a problem don't go around spending so much on me I told you this before I like to earn my own keep how can I fill a achieve if I didn't earn this?," Akihito asked feeling too much pride to take the camera.

Asami sighed and took a seat on the bed and Akihito sat right next to him. "I know that, I know you like to earn your keep I'm not doing this to show off or control you, I'm doing this to be supportive of your decision to show you I care because at this point I would just find a way to make you stay, the last thing I want is for you to go again but I know with this gift you'll be leaving with something good. The last time you left it was with pain in your heart that I cause I hope this time when you leave it's love no more pain." Asami said straight forward as he looked into Akihito eyes to show his passionate side, "I know you might not want it because it's on the expensive side but I would love if you can have it because I also want to have hope that I'm doing something right for once and supporting your work." Asami said.

Akihito look back at the camera again and was happy that Asami really cared about his work and really wanted him to go forward and Asami was right because this time when Akihito leave it well be with love and no pain.

Akihito looked back at Asami and said, "fine if you put it like that I'll keep the camera but in one condition," said Akihito as he smiled.

"Anything," Asami said.

Akihito put the camera aside took off his coat and throw it on the floor and then got on top of Asami's lap, wrap his arms around his neck, and kiss Asami on his lips for a minute and said, "if you let me take the lead tonight and ride you," Akihito said seductively.

Asami smile and wrap his arms around Akihito's waist and said, "absolutely" and both men began to makeout and undress.

Both men naked, sweaty, and laying on top of the bed or for Akihito laying on top of Asami as he began to ride him feeling Asami more and more inside of him hitting all the way in. The ride and pleasure went on all night until the sun began to set and both men pass out from exhausting yet exquisite lovemaking.

_Few hours later_

Akihito open his eyes for a moment and saw Asami in front of him sleeping peacefully. Akihito smiled lean forward to Asami and kissed him on his cheek and whispers, "I love you Ryuichi," even though he hope Asami didn't hear him he was happy to finally tell that to him before he left for work.

Next chapter the Finale


	24. The Ending and The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fanfiction I really hope you guys enjoyed it I'm working on another fanfiction at the moment and hope to do more in the future but thank you all for your great support if it wasn't for you guys I don't think I could have kept going. Thank you once again you guys are the best.

Akihito packed all his things he needed before heading out. He was very excited and yet nervous but beyond that he was happy. He just hope Asami can do without him for a while Aki admit to himself that for once he was going to miss Asami and his friends but he knew it wasn't forever and he promised the older man that he would call him everything and Akihito had no choice but to keep that promise because he knew if he didn't Asami will fly to the other side of the country to find him. 

Akihito head outside to Asami that was waiting in his expensive black BMW was waiting outside for him. Akihito grumble for a bit as he didn't want the attention from neighbors but he guess it beats showing up in a limo.

"Hey sorry to make you wait," said Akihito. 

"It's no problem you still have time before your flight do you have everything you need?," Asami asked. 

Akihito nodded as Asami started driving to the airport. 

The ride was silent Akihito was never really good at saying goodbye he didn't know how Asami was handling him leaving for a long period of time even though Aki is happy that Asami is accepting him leaving to pursue his dreams there is a part of him that wants Asami to make him stay, he didn't know why at first but he realized as he gets closer to the airport is that he really was going to miss Asami alot then he thought and hope to come home sooner to him. 

They finally got to the airport and Asami stayed with Akihito until his flight arrived he noticed the boy looked uneasy like something was bothering him. 

"Is everything alright?" Asami asked.

"Uh yea just a little nervous that's all," Akihito said even though it was half the truth he was nervous but he didn't want to tell Asami it was because he was going to miss him a lot especially since he was going out there alone.

Asami took Akihito's hand with his and said, "everything will be alright your amazing on what you do don't ever doubt yourself and if you need me I'll be there with you," and Asami lift up his hand up and kiss it.

Akihito turn red and took his hand away, "hey are you crazy we're in public," Akihito said nervously as he looked around.

Asami smirk as he always happy Akihito be himself.

Akihito flight was finally announced to arrive and Akihito got up and grabbed his things.

"Ok I guess..this is goodbye..for now" Akihito said as he really wasn't good as saying goodbye. 

"Yes for now," said Asami.

Both men had an awkward moment of silence and Akihito didn't like that he couldn't think of anything else to say other then bowed and saying, "I'll see you later I'll call you when I land."

Asami nodded as he see Akihito turning to leave but just before he does Asami had a moment of weakness as he quickly grabs Akihito turn him around and hugged him tightly. He didn't care if they were in public or not he wanted Akihito know how much he cares for him. Akihito would've fought off the embers but for once he didn't care either as he hugged back feeling relaxed in his arms he really did love Asami and couldn't wait to be with him again.

Both men finally let go as Asami said, "I'll see you soon." Akihito smiled and nodded and quickly got on his flight. 

It was a very long flight the California and Akihito was ready to go back to bed luckily his first day of work doesn't start until tomorrow so he had the chance today to brush up on his skills and get some sleep. Once he landed Akihito decide instead of going to the hotel that his job setup for him until his temporary apartment was ready he decided to go sightseeing and try to get used to on the streets and look at the locals places that are popular in hopes to take as many pictures as he can to share not only with his job but with Asami too and perhaps get him a little souvenir too.

After spending hours outside taken pics and going on tourist attraction Akihito was tired and beat and was ready for sleep. Akihito finally got to his hotel and went to the front desk to check in.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" said the front desk employee.

"Uh yes I'm here to check-in the name is Akihito Takaba," said Aki.

"Ah yes we been expecting you, your in our presidential suite I'll have someone take your stuff upstairs with you," said the employee. 

"Woah the presidential suite you sure that's correct?" Akihito asked as he thought it was a mistake since it was only him.

"Yes sir that is correct your room was ask for an upgrade last minute but it all setup for you here is your key and I hope you enjoy your time here," said the employee.

"Oh ok," Akihito said as he took the key but was still confused on why his job upgrade him to a suite especially since it was only going to be temporary until was ready, but Akihito try not to put too much thought into it as he was really tired and was ready to relax on a nice comfy bed.

Once Akihito got to the room and open the door he was he surprised by what or who was there in the room.

"Asami!?!?!" Akihito yelled as he sees the older man just sitting on a fancy couch going through documents in his hand.

"Hello Akihito enjoy the sightseeing," said Asami

"Nevermind that what are you doing here?" Akihito asked. 

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to stay with you until your contract with your job is over," said Asami.

"But you said you would wait why all of a sudden you decide to come?" Akihito asked. 

"Do you really think I could stay away from you that long, especially after you confess your love to me last night?" Asami said.

Akihito turn all shapes of red as he yelled, "YOU HEARD ME?? YOU JERK WHY DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" 

"Because I didn't want you to feel like you had to stay because of me I wanted to you to pursue your goals no matter," said Asami. 

"Okay but why couldn't you just say you wanted to go along then," Akihito asked. 

"To be honest I was going to let you do this alone but the minute you left I know I couldn't stand being away from you for too long and I was going to miss you too much," Asami said as he approached Akihito and hugged him once again. 

"I promise I won't be in way but as I said before I'm here if you need me I won't leave your side not this time," Asami said as he looked into Akihito eyes and kissed him deeply. 

Akihito didn't reject the kiss in fact he was actually really happy that Asami was here with him even though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad that Asami made that last minute decision. 

Asami let go, smile and said, "What's the matter?"

Akihito still very red in the face said, "I still can't you heard me confess." 

Asami chuckled and said, "would it help if I told you I love you too." 

Akihito turn even redder as he push Asami in the chest but Asami just laughed and said, "well since your back let's go out to dinner I know a few good places." 

It's like Asami knew when Akihito was hungry as his stomach growled at the moment and Akihito never denied food so he nodded and they left the room to go out and enjoy a night out together.

_* Five months later * _

Ahhhhhh..ah...As..asmi…Akihito moan as he was being pounded in and out from Asami powerful thrust making him go crazy. 

"Yes my beautiful bride," Asami said as he kept going not welling stop.

"Pl..eas.e..I..I..need..ahh.to..co.me.ahh," Akihito tried to speak but he hardly get words out as his mind was going blank and his body was filled ecstasy with from the pleasure.

"Come with me Akihito," Asami said as he thrust faster as he was to come too.

"Ahhh..yes...I 'm.going...to..AHHH," Akihito scream as he quickly come and Asami not far behind filled his insides with his seed. 

Both men sweaty and out of breath from not just one or two but like 6 or 7 rounds of continuous sex and coming. Asami bend down to Akihitos and kissed him deeply loving every taste of his new bride.

Both men laid side by side Akihito laying on Asami chest hearing his heartbeat and loving every moment until Asami spoke.

"Is your body okay my lovely bride," said Asami.

"Would stop calling me that I'm not a bride," said Akihito. 

Akihito still can't believe that they just got married it just happy so quickly one moment they're celebrating for Akihito winning an award for his Photography work that hit the top 5 magazine and news articles for a lot of stories, gossip, and scandals that Akihito had worked on and it really got his name going throughout all of Tokyo from his friends back home has been telling him and he was very proud of his hard work that he had celebrated and of course Asami was going to make that happen. 

_ *Flashback* _

"Aaaasamiii let's go dancing," Akihito said as he was drunk with happiness. They decide to go to a club to celebrate Akihito's accomplishments. 

"I don't think you can stand on your own two feet Akihito," Asami said as he chuckled from a very drunk Akihito. 

"Come on dance with me," Akihito begged not caring or at least too drunk to care about any embarrassment he may feel later. 

"Then let's dance here in the private room," Asami said as he got up and held his hand out.

Akihito quickly took his hand happily and began to hold one another doing a slow dance together. Akihito wrap his arms around him and held him tight and said, "thank you."

"For what? You did all the work," said Asami. 

"Yea but you were there for me this time when I needed it from the stress of this job and you pushing to keep going made me happy," Akihito said. 

"I should be thanking you if you didn't give me another chance I don't think we'll be dancing like this," said Asami. 

Next thing you know Akihito laid his head on Asami chest and blurted out something that Asami didn't expect.

"Then let's get married," said Akihito. 

"Huh?" Asami asked as he thought he might've heard Akihito wrong. 

"You heard me old man marry me, we obviously always going to need each other through everything and we always going to be there for each other plus we love each other so why not get married," Akihito said as he spelling it all out from his head. 

Asami hold him tighter and smiled genuinely as he said, "I think I would love that alot but it's best to wait till you're sober first." 

Nothing was said but Akihito making a moaning sound as he passed out in Asami's arms. Asami smile as he would love to married Akihito without a doubt he would in a heartbeat but he wants to wait until the time is right but maybe the time is sooner than Asami thinks.

2 days after that moment Asami took Akihito to Yosemite National Park for a sightseeing attraction and to spend time together. They both went on a hiking trail up the mountain were they see an amazing view of the sunset up the hill. Once they got there and Akihito took a few pictures for the amazing view Asami took the opportunity to get down on one knee and propose to Akihito. 

"Asami?" Akihito said as he stood there frozen. 

"Akihito I love you, we'll always going to be there for each other till the very end and I already decided I want to spend my life with you so will you do me the honor and marry me," Asami asked. 

Akihito stood there for a moment the wind on top of the mountain was chilly but his body was warm and his heart was beating rapidly is all he could think about was Asami and without a moment to soon, he smiled and said, "yes." 

The next day they got married very quickly without a large ceremony didn't want to wait much longer but they told each other eventually they'll have a bigger ceremony with friends and family when the time comes. 

*_Present_* 

Both men are packing up ready to finally go home. 

"I can't wait to go home," Akihito said as he packing up his suitcase. 

"Me too," said Asami as he was packing up, "I'm pretty sure Kei pretty happy to see me too," Asami said. 

Akihito chuckled a bit, "yea I'm pretty sure he's going to be happy not doing all your work anymore I'm going to have to apologize to Kei when I see him," said Akihito.

"He'll be fine he's my top assistant and friend that he knows my work inside and out I trust him with Sion more than anyone," said Asami. 

"Yes but after 5 months of overtime work I think he's going to need a vacation himself," said Akihito. 

Asami chuckled and said, "you may be right about that." 

Once both men are done packaging and head to the Asami's private jet Akihito had to ask a question that's been bothering him.

"Um..Asami," Akihito asked. 

"Hm?" Asami. 

"You and I are married now so what will happen once we get back to Japan," Akihito asked as he was curious and wonder what will happen once they get home. 

"Will many things of course, first and foremost will be moving in together I can arrange that once we get back, of course I planned to meet and introduce myself to your friends and family as you husband as your are my lovely wife." 

Akihito turn red once again as he said, "I'm not a wife you jerk," as he turned his head away from Asami as he should've expected that answer from Asami but he was happy that he wanted to go forward with their now marriage and Akihito knows he won't regret either as he had already decided that this was his future and he was proud of it. 

As they fly back home together Asami hold tightly to Akihito hand that hold his ring and said, "we will always be together even at the end of the abyss." 

Akihito smiles at him and said, "end of the abyss."

They couldn't wait to now spend their lives together as this was now a whole new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Their is more juicy stuff to come, their will be times for late updates depending how busy I get but I will try my best to keep up I promise.


End file.
